


My friend, my fake boyfriend

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene un serio problema para conseguir una pareja para mostrarsela a su padre que viene de visita a la universidad, por cosas del destino su amigo Derek lo apoya, aun sin saber las verdaderas intenciones que lo llevaron a hacerlo empiezan con una mentira que a la larga los lleva una serie de complicaciones en los cuales se ven envueltos en mas mentiras acarreadas por esta y terminando enamorados perdidamente de su amigo, pero para tener que aceptarlo hay cosas que se tienen que aclarar primero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Pequeño Problema

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es una historia que simple y sencillamente tenia ganas de leer, me anime a tratar de escribir un poco y quisiera saber que les parece, un gusto saludarlos a todos y que tengan una semana santa super genial :)

 

 

 

Hay días buenos y días malos, hoy era un día malo, especialmente para Stiles, no sabia que hacer al respecto con la noticia de que su padre iría a visitarlo a la Universidad con la leve intención de encontrarse con el y su novia o novio, el castaño le había comentado días atrás que tenia una pareja y que era muy feliz, aun no entendía porque lo había dicho, pero ahora se arrepentía, estaba sentado sobre su cama con ambas manos en su rostro con la notable frustración brotando de su cuerpo.

-Que pasa Stiles- pregunta el moreno con el que compartía habitación mientras entraba a esta.

-No es nada- se levanta para mirarlo y volver a su posición.

-Te conozco y se que algo te pasa, anda dime- se sienta a su lado.

-Derek, de verdad estoy bien.

-Stiles no me hagas sacarte la verdad a la fuerza, sabes que no te conviene- sentencia el moreno.

-Esta bien- se levanta de nuevo de su posición y se acomoda mirando hacia enfrente- Lo que pasa es que mi papa vendrá a visitarme mañana- suelta un suspiro.

-Y que de malo hay en eso?- pregunta el moreno.

-Que viene a verme a mi y a mi pareja.

-Pero si tu no tienes pareja- dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Derek, lo se- se gira y lo ve- Crees que no lo se, es por eso que me preocupa que venga, cuando se entere que le mentí...-vuelve a colocar sus manos en su rostro- Ho dios que voy a hacer.

-Porque le mentiste?- vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez ocultando la sonrisa que habia tenido hace unos momentos.

-Yo....no lo se, solo....quería que se sintiera tranquilo y que supiera que estoy con alguien, yo que se.

-Y que vas a hacer- mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No tengo idea- se encoge de hombros- Supongo que decirle la verdad.

-Seria lo mejor- se voltea a ver hacia delante donde se encontraba su cama- Pero parece que no es lo que quieres hacer.

-Pues no pero es lo mejor, ademas donde voy a encontrara una persona que este dispuesta a ser mi pareja rápidamente sin siquiera conocernos, es patético.

-Yo podría serlo- dice rápidamente mirándolo de nuevo.

-Que?- asombrado.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.....puedo ser tu pareja, es decir- se moja los labios- Fingir serlo, solo hasta que tu padre se vaya y después todo sera como antes.

-Yo....estas seguro?- duda- Puede ser incomodo para ti fingir ser la pareja de un adolescente parlanchin.

-Estoy bien con eso- dice des preocupadamente- Ademas no es que sea para siempre.

-Tienes razón- sonríe.

-Pues hagamoslo- dice el moreno determinado.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Derek- le sonríe sinceramente.

-Para eso son los amigos- le devuelve la sonrisa y ambos se ponen de pie y se retiran de la habitación para elaborar el plan de ser el novio falso del castaño.

Ojalá supieran lo que sucedería mas adelante y así poder evitar el dolor que ambos tendrían, ojalá adivinaran el futuro y así evitar enamorarse de su amigo.


	2. Sentimientos I

-Y que se supone que debemos hacer?- pregunta el castaño.

-Bueno lo que hacen todas las parejas no te parece- responde el moreno.

-Yo.....la verdad jamás.......he tenido una pareja- dice avergonzado.

-No mientas Stiles- la sonrisa volvía a él.

-No miento Derek, yo jamás he tenido a alguien...... de ese modo.

-Y qué me dices de Malia- su sonrisa paro de golpe y se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente esperando su respuesta.

-Qué hay de qué?

-Eran muy unidos.

-Lo éramos, éramos buenos amigos- dice despreocupado.

-Si bueno eso no parecía cuando estaban en la cama- contesta mientras se levanta de la cama y toma su chaqueta dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Me torturaba haciéndome cosquillas, crees que era divertido- se levanta igualmente que el moreno.

-Parecía gustarte mucho- dice con tono amargo.

-Claro que no, además a que va Malia en todo esto?

-Nada solo olvídalo quieres- sin más sale cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Pero que rayos le pasa ahora- dice el castaño desconcertado mientras miraba la puerta cerrada.

Esa tarde el castaño se la paso organizando la habitación que compartía con el moreno, el cual no había regresado desde su rara discusión, acomodo y tendió las camas, incluso levanto la ropa que usualmente tiraba al suelo cada vez que llegaba dejando todo impecable, su padre llegaría el día siguiente y estaba completamente nerviosos por eso, no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse en cuanto lo tuviera delante, le agradecía a su mejor amigo que lo cubriera, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir extrañes el tener que decirle cosas de pareja a su amigo, más aun sabiendo que no era gay, el castaño era bisexual por lo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si le preguntaban sobre sus gustos por los hombres, pero su amigo era heterosexual y sabía que le incomodaría su cercanía, pensaba el mejor decir la verdad y ahorrarse los problemas que acarrearía esa insignificante mentira, pero siempre venía a su mente la voz de su padre diciéndole que quería verlo feliz, estable y contento con una pareja, que deseaba que su madre pudiera ver en el hombre que se había convertido y lo orgullosa que estaría el verlo en la universidad forjándose un futuro, pero esa tarde de estupidez se le ocurrió decirle a su padre durante una llamada telefónica que había encontrado al amor de su vida, la persona con la cual compartía sus más grandes secretos, la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, su padre se alegró y decidió conocer a esa persona especial, aun sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar este solo acepto alegremente, cuando colgó la llamada solo podía pensar en el error que había cometido, que haría ahora.

De todas las cosas que el moreno hubiera deseado, el ser el novio falso de su mejor amigo jamás paso por su mente, aun no sabía por qué había propuesto ser el, el que lo hiciera, su impulso pudo más que su cerebro, él no era gay, más sin embargo no le importaba el poder ayudar a su amigo, porque eso era lo que hacía, ayudar a su mejor amigo a salir de un apuro, caminaba por el parque de esa noche, todo estaba en completa calma, mientras regresaba a la universidad no dejaba de pensar en lo que le esperaría mañana, como iba a reacción el padre de Stiles, los nervios lo recorrían por completo a cada paso que daba, había cientos de cosas que no les haya ni el más mínimo sentido, como el hacer ejercicio si no tenían una dieta que la complementara, eso lo veía a diario en el entrenamiento de basquetbol, jóvenes con fuerza y músculos debido a las horas de entrenamiento y ejercicio que tenían, pero en sus horas libres jóvenes como cualquier otros, comiendo chatarra y media sin preocupación a las calorías que eso les produjese, y había muchas otras cosas más que no tenían sentido para él, pero a la que más no le hallaba sentido era por qué se sentía atraído hacia el chico debilucho, parlanchín, poco social y nerd de su mejor amigo, el que había conocido hace años cuando entro a la universidad y el primero en presentarse fue el con su sonrisa enorme, sus ojos castaños brillosos, su piel pálida y repleta de una infinidad de lunares que podría memorizar sin saberlo, con el que pasaba horas hablando sobre cualquier tema que ese chico sacaba a flote conforme el tiempo pasaba ya que jamás tenía un límite, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba cada vez que lo tenía en frente, era muy extraño lo que le pasaba más sin embargo le agradaba la sensación de paz que le transmitía.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación toco la perilla entre sus manos, suspiro hondo y la giro, entrando enseguida mientras lo observaba guardar unos libros en la repisa de su escritorio.

-Pensé que no vendrías, que te habías arrepentido de ayudarme y no te culpo, debe ser difícil el fingir algo que no eres- mientras baja la mirada.

-Jamás me arrepentiría- se acerca y lo abraza- Somos los mejores amigos no- el castaño asiente mientras corresponde el abrazo- Eso jamás va a cambiar, te apoyare en lo que sea y lo sabes.

El castaño se aparta y le sonríe provocando que el moreno se paralizara, eso era algo que no podía evitar, esa sensación de alegría al verlo sonreír, no podía describirlo.

-Gracias Derek, eres un excelente amigo- con esa sonrisa se apartó aún más de su lado y se dirigió a la cama- Tendí tu cama pero creo que lo hice en mal hora, los nervios supongo.

-No hay problema- dice serio.

-Bien, buenas noches Derek, hasta mañana- apaga la luz de su cómoda y se arropa para dormir.

-Buenas noches Stiles, hasta mañana- se sienta en su cama y lo observa de espaldas, amigos, eso eran, los mejores amigos y él lo sabía, tal vez por eso se negaba a aceptar que le gustaba su mejor amigo.


	3. Nervios y algo mas..

La mañana llego pronto y el castaño ya se encontraba despierto, había ordenado todo perfectamente desde la noche anterior, a el moreno le costó más el levantarse, estiro su cuerpo mientras seguía en la cama recostado, miro hacia el techo y luego miro l castaño en su escritorio, que pensamientos había tenido esa noche, gustarle ese chico, claro que no, tal vez solo fue que le entro demasiado oxígeno al cerebro y por eso no supo pensar otra cosa, después de unos minutos se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo...

-Ya es hora- se ducho y salió perfectamente arreglado y perfumado, el castaño estaba esperando a que saliera.

-Parece que ya estás listo- comenta el menor.

-Tu no, no tarda en llegar tu padre.

-Lo sé, me ducho y listo- sonríe y pasa a un lado del mayor, este lo toma del brazo y lo ve fijamente a esos ojos color miel que le gustaban- Pasa algo Derek- dice extrañado.

Tarda minutos en responder.

-No nada, solo..... no tardes que esto es por tu culpa- dice soltándolo.

-Está bien, lamento haberte involucrado señor gruñón, no tardo- cierra la puerta del baño y después se escucha como cae el agua de la regadera.

-Diablos!! Saldré a caminar mientras te alistas- grita el moreno.

-Está bien!!- grita desde el baño.

El moreno sale rápidamente de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza, casi corría por los pasillos tratando de buscar una salida, mas no podía evitar lo que en ese momento sentía, su corazón latir frenéticamente, sin mirar hacia el frente choca con una persona, quien al sentir el impacto solo se queja de él.

-Lo siento no te vi- se disculpa el moreno.

-No, es obvio que no- responde la chica.

-Jennifer lo siento de acuerdo.

-No hay problema Derek, de acuerdo- lo mira fijamente- Parece que tienes mucha prisa.

-Supongo que si- responde simplemente.

-Supones? Te sientes bien Derek, te noto algo raro.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas hablar solo búscame, sabes cuál es mi cuarto ok.

-Te lo agradezco- sin más se da la vuelta y vuelve a la habitación, lo mejor era terminar con eso pronto.

Al entrar se encontró al castaño con una camisa a cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla, podía oler su perfume desde la entrada, era dulce.

-No tardaste nada- comenta el castaño.

-Solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

-Bien, mi padre no tardará en llegar y tenemos que pensar en lo que le diremos.

-Simplemente que eres mi novio y listo, no veo porque profundizar más.

-Tal vez porque se trata de mi padre, un oficial de policía que en lo que es buen es en profundizar en las historias- dice irónico.

-Si tienes razón, lo siento.

-Bien, y cuál es nuestra historia?- pregunta el castaño.

-Pensé que tú la inventarías.

-Si pero no soy bueno inventando historias.

-Vamos Stiles, eres el mejor inventándolas.

-Claro que no- indignado.

-Olvidaste cuando no hiciste la tarea de química y te inventaste el cuento de que tu perro el cual no tienes se había enfermado esa noche y tuviste que salir de emergencia con el veterinario para que lo atendieran y para colmo estaba lloviendo cosa cierta y eso te dificulto más las cosas, hasta yo me lo creí.

-Pero era verdad.

-Si claro.

-Bien entonces hazlo tú, si tan bueno eres- dice molesto el castaño.

-No hay problema, si de mentir se trata no creo que sea muy difícil el hacerlo.

-Pues eso lo quiero ver.

-Y lo veras en cuanto tu padre......- se escucha como tocan la puerta- Llegue- ambos chicos se levantan rápidamente y comienzan los nervios.

-Rayos ya llego- dice el castaño.

-En serio no me digas- dice irónico el moreno.

-Pero no te quedes hay parado y abre la puerta- le grita susurrando.

-Pero si es tu padre no el mío- se escucha de nuevo el tocar de la puerta.

-Stiles hijo estas hay- dice su padre.

-Como mi novio se supone que tienes que ser cortes y abrirle la puerta a tu suegro no seas grosero.

-Pero no eres mi novio de verdad recuerdas.

-Stiles!!

-Solo ábrela y ya Derek!!- dice exasperado.

-Bien!!- le responde de la misma manera, se dirige a la puerta, toca la perilla y lentamente abre la puerta, dejando pasar a un padre sorprendido.


	4. Charla con el Sheriff

-Empezaba a creer que no había nadie- comenta mientras pasa al lado del moreno- Porque no habrían la puerta- pregunta esta vez a su hijo.

-Pues es que.....Derek y yo estábamos algo ocupados y pues...

-Está bien no quiero saber más- comenta su padre con un ligero disgusto en su cara.

-Que!!- comenta el moreno acercándose les – No es lo que usted piensa- trata de justificar.

-Pero que modesto eres Derek- comenta el castaño con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Stiles sabes que no hacíamos nada- rechinando los dientes mientras su padre solo observaba.

-Si eso no es hacer nada- comenta el castaño mirando hacia el suelo.

-Stiles- comenta por último el moreno antes de que su paciencia terminará.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí pero..... de verdad no me interesa saberlo- habla el sheriff.

-Tranquilo papa, no ha pasado nada, solo platicabamos de algunas cosas, pero ya está- comenta el castaño.

El moreno logra respirar al fin.

-Y bien- toma asiento en una de las camas mientras los otros dos chicos se sientan en la de enfrente.

-Y bien?- responden ambos chicos.

-Cómo están?- pregunta el mayor de todos.

-Bien papa, muy bien, Derek y yo la pasamos muy bien aquí en la Universidad.

-Me da gusto hijo, pero lo que quiero saber aparte de cómo te va en los estudios es como te va en tu vida personal- "directo como siempre" pensó Stiles.

-Bueno papa, como veras estoy ahora mismo en una relación formal con Derek.

El moreno voltea rápidamente a ver al castaño, "Formal" como que "formal" no tendría que casarse con el cierto, solo habían quedado que serían novios falsos y es todo, además solo era un día, porque decía eso ahora, PORQUE?

Lo sabía, había metido la pata, la había metido y completita, como salió esa palabra tan fácil de sus labios, ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, es más, ni siquiera sabía lo que era estar en una relación.

-Así que formal he- habla su padre.

-Así es- habla de nuevo ya que el moreno no gesticulaba palabra alguna.

-Bueno, me parece bien, pero quisiera saber cómo se conocieron- pregunta el sheriff.

A este punto Derek pensaba que todo había terminado, su padre era el sheriff del pueblo de Beacon Hills, como podía mentirle a un oficial, los nervios lo recorrían por completo, solo miraba los ojos penetrantes del padre del castaño, sentía su respiración entrecortada, el sudor empezar a brotar por sus poros, si hablaba en ese momento terminaría contando la verdad, ese pillo lo soborno para mentir, él no quería hacerlo, pero como, con esos enormes ojos, y esa piel tan blanca como la nieve o esos labios rosas que tiene, a quien engañaba, lo hizo por propia voluntad.

-Fue hace un año me parece, bueno el caso es que yo iba caminando o más bien corriendo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, ese día tenia clase de economía, el profesor suele ser muy gruñón con los que llegan tarde y yo ya llevaba como 5 minutos tarde, cuando entre a clases estaba un chico dando una explicación sobre costos, el profesor me miro mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, el chico noto que me miraba y entonces volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba, sus ojos eran de un color café claro, más bien un castaño hermoso, era como volar a otra dimensión con solo sentir su mirada sobro ti, su piel era tan delicada, y unos labios que te derretirían si los probabas, el profesor hablo y me dijo que no debía llegar tarde, que no estaba permitido y que ya sabía las reglas, no objete, no podía, el chico se giró hacia el profesor y comento que no habría problema con dejarme pasar, que podía repetir la explicación desde el comienzo para que yo la escuchara, pero el profesor se negó, entonces añadió que lo haría fuera de la clase pero que era importante que todos los alumnos supieran de la importancia de la clase, y luego empezó a dar un discurso que por obvias razones omitiré, pero hizo que el profesor accediera, tome asiento y no pude contemplar nada más que no fuera el, y desde ese día no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera "tengo que hablarle" "tengo que conocerlo" y lo hice, tiempo después me arme de valor y le hable, él era un estudiante de segundo que daba clases avanzadas para los de tercero, era muy listo, en la clase de economía siempre estaba él y no podía estar más contento con su presencia, así que un 18 de Marzo le hable por primera vez, él estaba sentado en una de las bancas exteriores mientras leía un libro, los rayos del sol de esa mañana se colaban entre las hojas del árbol junto a la mesa, el levanto la mirada y me sonrió, me senté a su lado ........ y comenzó todo, desde ese día jamás me aparte de su lado, jamás volví a ver la vida de la misma manera, porque mi vida sería el, y así lo ha sido, a veces peleamos, lloramos, reímos y frustramos, pero siempre hemos permanecido juntos, y siempre será así, porque amó a su hijo, porque lo he amado desde el día que lo vi en esa aula, desde el día en que hable con él por primera vez y hasta la fecha, y espero que si tiene alguna duda sobre lo que siento por su hijo me lo haga saber, ya que lo que menos quiero es que piense es que quiero lastimarlo, porque es lo menos que quisiera, sé que es lo más importante para usted, pero también lo es para mí, así que no se preocupe, que yo cuidare de el- finaliza el moreno sin despegar la mirada del padre del castaño, ambos estaban serios sin decir palabra alguna, especialmente el menor.

-Yo...vaya me alegra que pienses de esa manera, mi hijo es lo más importante en el mundo, sin mencionar lo único que me queda, así que solo te puedo decir que me alegra que salga con un chico como tu Derek, solo te pido que no lo hagas sufrir, es muy frágil aunque parezca ser el más rudo.

-Papá!- exclama el castaño interrumpiéndolo.

-No se preocupe- responde el moreno ignorando al menor.

-Bien Derek, quisiera que me mostraras la escuela, al parecer mi hijo no tiene intenciones de hacerlo así que serás tú el que lo haga.

-No hay problema señor- se pone de pie seguido de los demás.

-Bien pues los espero abajo- el papa se dirige a la puerta y les sonríe para después retirarse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

El silencio fue demasiado incómodo para ambos y eso que solo hacia segundos que se habían quedado solos.

-No tienes que decir nada Stiles- comenta el moreno mientras ve de reojo al castaño, los nervios volvían.

-Yo....como es que dijiste todo eso.

-Solo.....fluyo.

-Porque le contaste eso, me refiero al día en que en verdad nos conocimos.

-Bueno, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Si eres muy bueno mintiendo- comenta el castaño.

Y ahora que, había dicho lo que sentía en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o mentira lo que dijo, simplemente lo hizo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que unas simples palabras lo lastimaran.

-Te dije que era bueno mintiendo no.

-No lo dijiste, solo que no sería muy difícil el hacerlo.

-Y no lo fue.

-Bien yo......creo que mejor iré con mi papa, te espero abajo, más bien te esperamos- sin más se retira, ni siquiera lo ve por un segundo, solo se va y cierra la puerta.

Como seguiría a su lado después de lo que había ocurrido, después de lo que había dicho en un impulso, como saber porque lo hizo y que lo llevo a hacerlo, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero la única que tenía importancia en ese momento era una, Stiles, Stiles y lo que sentía en ese momento, su mente y corazón eran un laberinto del cual tenía que encontrar la salida pero ya, opto por tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación, lo estaban esperando y mejor terminar lo antes posible con esa situación, después vería como solucionar lo demás.


	5. Sentimientos II

Pasaba por los pasillos mirando el piso, como si en el encontrara la respuesta a todos sus problemas, como si quisiera que este le dijera que hacer en ese momento, que decir, pensaba y pensaba y no sabía cómo actuar ahora, cuando era pequeño nunca tuvo ese problema, conocía muchas chicas, todas muy bonitas, en especial Pegie, la niña más bonita de su clase según él, aun así jamás se preocupó por como reaccionaria la chica ante su gran confesión.

Ese día se había puesto su mejor vestimenta, una camisa color blanca con una camisa a cuadros azul encima, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros boleados, el niño más perfecto de aquel día, caminaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientas sostenía en su pequeña mano un ramo de 12 flores rojas y en la otra una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, la pequeña se encontraba sentada en una banca de la escuela mientras comía su lonche, se acercó y carraspeo.

La chica dejo su comida en la lonchera de Barbie que traía para ponerle atención al pequeño.

Las palabras habían fluido tan fácilmente, todo parecía tan fácil en aquel entonces, entonces porque ahora era todo lo contrario? Porque parecía que estuviera viviendo ese mismo día de nuevo pero 100 veces peor, simplemente no entendía que efecto tenía el castaño en él, se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo, habían convivido en diversos grupos, salían a fiestas y hacían sus deberes de cuarto juntos, porque no dejaba de pensar en él?

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunta el castaño mientras lo observa curioso.

Este levanto la mirada y lo observo detenidamente, cada facción de su rostro, cada palabra que mencionaba de sus labios rosas, era como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera por completo, entonces lo comprendió, se estaba enamorando de aquel chico, de su mejor amigo, con el que había peleado tantas veces por chicas, el que ahora lo miraba esperando una respuesta mientras su padre esperaba más adelante.

-Estoy bien- responde.

-Seguro?- pregunta- Es que te noto algo distraído mientras caminabas y pensé que chocarías contra una pared por mirar siempre hacia el suelo.

-Estoy bien Stiles- lo ignora y pasa a un lado molesto- Solo terminemos con esto.

El castaño solo lo mira cómo se aleja de él, se notaba molesto, pero no sabía porque.

-Pero que hice ahora?- pregunta más para si el castaño.

Tras llegar ambos con su padre comenzaron a dar un recorrido por toda la escuela, era enorme y cientos de alumnos caminaban por los largos pasillos, en el patio yacían algunos sentados mientras miraban algo en su laptop o celular, charlando con alguien y jugueteando por ahí, todo fluía tan natural, como si siempre hubieran hecho eso, hablando sobre cada experiencia vivida en los años de estadía, en lo que solían hacer cuando eran pequeños y en las travesuras en las que se metían, las sonrisas, las alegrías compartidas de aquel día eran ejemplares, todo era perfecto hasta que llego la noche.

-Bueno Derek me dio mucho gusto el haberte conocido y saber que en verdad eres buen partido para mi hijo, solo cuídalo mucho por favor, es lo más importante para mí y su bienestar es primordial- menciona el padre del menor mientras mete sus manos en su abrigo por la fría noche de aquel día.

-Claro que sí señor, lo cuidare, para mí también es lo más importante- menciona sin mirar al menor y sin dificultad.

El castaño no puede evitar mirarlo, como podía decir todas esas cosas sin siquiera ponerse nervioso por mentirle a un oficial de policía, a su padre, más aun como logro engañarlo tan fácil.

-Confió en ti- menciona por ultimo- Me da gusto ver que estas bien hijo- sonriéndole.

-Me dio gusto que vinieras papa- se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente, de verdad lo había extrañado demasiado y el tener que despedirse de nuevo de él era terrible.

-Vendré más seguido por aquí- menciona preocupando a ambos chicos por un momento.

-Haa claro, si porque no- trata de ocultar su preocupación el menor.

-Qué pasa? Es que no quieres que vuelva?- habla el sheriff- Serás un mal hijo si me niegas que vuelva a visitarte.

-Claro que no papa, ven cuando quieras, solo avísame por favor que a veces tenemos muchos exámenes y cosas que hacer que a veces no estamos en nuestros dormitorios- se excusa.

-Pero que dices Stiles, si tu no sales de tu cuarto- menciona el moreno sonriendo.

Ho si, ahora era un buen momento de vengarse.

-Claro que no cielo, si a veces no hallo ni qué hacer con las tareas- rechinando los dientes.

-Pero si siempre es Scott el que hace las tareas por ti, siempre dices eso, me parce raro que lo digas.

-Derek te confundes Scott solo me apoya en las tareas.

Quería carcajearse en ese momento por la mirada que tenía el castaño, sus ojos enormes tan grandes como dos gigantes canicas que luchaban por salir de su lugar y sus manos tan apretadas que juraría sangrarían por tanto esfuerzo.

No le presta más atención y se dirige a el padre del menor.

-No se preocupe señor, puede venir cuando guste, Stiles siempre está desocupado como quiera, además me encargare de que lo reciba sin importar que.

-Muchas gracias Derek- mira a su hijo- Vez hijo deberías ser más como él y no tratar de evitar a tu padre, crees que no me doy cuenta.

-No te evito papa, como crees- trata de calmar las cosas un poco.

-En fin, tengo muchas cosa que hacer en la comisaria, deben de estar esperándome, me voy, te cuidas mucho hijo y Derek- mira al moreno- Suerte con mi hijo- y con eso se marchó dedicándoles a ambos una sonrisa.

-Que se supone que significa eso?- pregunta confundido Stiles.

-Creo que hasta tu padre sabe quién eres- carcajeando al fin fuerte mente.

-No es gracioso, cómo pudiste hacerme esto- molesto mientras el moreno no dejaba de carcajear- Ahora si te pasaste Derek, te matare!!- se acerca a él casi corriendo pero este solo se hace a un lado haciendo que este lo córrete por todo el patio oscuro y abandonado de esa noche.

-No huyas!!- grita tras de él.

-Debiste ver tu cara, parecías el grinch con ojos saltones- sin dejar de correr y sonreír abiertamente.

El moreno sin darse cuenta se tropieza y cae al suelo y caer boca arriba mientras se sujeta el estómago por el dolor que empezaba a crearse tras la larga carcajada que le había causado.

El castaño de inmediato se colocó encima de él y empezó a golpearlo no muy fuerte pero que si lograba molestarlo un poco, este al sentir ese pequeño dolor dejo de sonreír y tomo al castaño de las muñecas y se dio la vuelta haciendo que el menor quedara debajo de el mientras acomodaba parte de su cuerpo entre sus piernas y sus manos las ponía a los costados de su rostro sujetadas por sus manos.

-Ahora si Stilinski, me las pagaras todas- menciona serio.

-No te tengo miedo Hale- responde sin inmutarse.

No supo cómo llego a eso, como una situación donde solo involucraba risas se convirtió de repente en un desconcierto total.

Lo miro a los ojos, aquellos color miel, se inclinó un poco provocando que el castaño se pusiera más serio.

-Derek?- pregunta el menor tras ver que este se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

-Silencio Stilinski- susurra.

-Derek, que haces?- le responde.

-Algo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás- su corazón latía frenéticamente, se encontraba a milímetros del rostro del castaño.

-De-erek- intenta hablar el castaño pero los nervios lo recorrían.

A escasos milímetros de sus labios se detuvo y miro esta vez sus ojos que lo observaban fijamente, muerto de la pena se alejó completamente de él y se alejó del lugar sin mencionar una sola palabra.

-Pero que tratabas de hacer Derek, tú no eres así- dice para sí mismo mientras caminaba a su dormitorio.

El castaño permaneció sentado mirando como el moreno se alejaba del lugar, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y con la sensación de confusión que le causaba el porque había pasado aquello y más aun con su mejor amigo.


	6. El nuevo Derek Hale

Después de esa noche algo cambio para ambos chicos, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para hablar de lo ocurrido y lo mejor para ambos era superarlo y olvidarlo, pero no era algo que sucediera tan fácilmente.

La campana había sonado anunciando el inicio de las clases de ese viernes, todos habitualmente si dirigían a las aulas, más el moreno permaneció en una de las bancas exteriores de la universidad, había escuchado a la perfección la campana mas no quería entrar, el porqué era obvio, Stiles.

-Estas bien?- cuestiona Jennifer tomando asiento al lado del moreno.

-Si estoy bien- fingiendo una sonrisa que la chica noto.

-No me mientas, sé que no es así.

-De verdad Jennifer, estoy bien- mirándola.

-Te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te pasa, porque no me cuentas?- regalándole una sonrisa que le produjo alegría y confianza en contarle lo que le sucedía.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando- menciona simplemente.

-Eso es genial Derek!!- sumamente alegre- Pero que tiene de malo eso- al notar que la alegría no era mutua.

-Que es de la persona equivocada- mirando sus manos con tristeza.

-No existe la persona equivocada en el amor, nosotros nos empeñamos en verlo de esa manera- poniéndose más cómoda- A ver dime de quien se trata.

-Yo...olvídalo- tratando de ponerse de pie pero la chica lo detiene del brazo.

-Derek Hale será mejor que me cuentes ahora- determinada.

-Tienes que entrar a clases- menciona.

-Tenemos y no te preocupes que Allison puede tomar apuntes por mí y después pasármelos, por ahora lo importante eres tú.

-Gracias- sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Para eso son los amigos, si no para que estoy aquí.

-Derek!!- se escucha gritar al castaño del otro lado de las bancas mientras saca una de sus manos para ser visto.

El moreno de inmediato capto su atención y como si fuera un imán el castaño lo siguió con la mirada si apartarla ni un momento, observando el acercamiento del chico.

-Porque no estás en clase?- cuestiona el castaño- Lo siento perdón, hola!- refiriéndose a la chica sentada.

-Hola!- responde entusiasta la chica.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, pensé que estabas ya en clase- responde el moreno sin apartar la mira del chico.

-Quería hablar contigo- responde acelerando el corazón del moreno.

-En este momento estoy algo ocupado así que....-mirando a la chica.

-Oh no te preocupes ya los dejo solos- menciona la mujer.

-No hay necesidad, hablamos luego- menciona el moreno con seriedad que tanto el castaño como la chica notaron.

-Am...de acuerdo....entonces nos vemos luego- lentamente camina de espaldas- Entrare a clases- señalando las aulas y dándose la vuelta mientras desparece de la vista de ellos.

El moreno solo suspira y agacha la mirada y toma su cabeza entre sus manos con frustración.

-Es el?- el moreno no menciono nada- Es el de quien te estas enamorando?- vuelve a preguntar.

El moreno seguía sin responder.

-Es el- como afirmación- Lo note en la forma en la que lo miraste desde que te llamo- mirando por donde el castaño se había marchado.

-Puede- solo menciona.

-No es pregunta ya, es obvio que te gusta- casi sonriendo- La baba casi se te caí al tenerlo frente a ti.

-No me ayuda para nada eso Jenny- responde.

-Ya tranquilo, pero cuál es el problema entonces?

-Es mi mejor amigo- mirando a la chica al fin.

-Oh eso si es un problema- suspira- Bueno si sientes eso por el por qué no se lo cuentas.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Sí que lo es, solo ve y díselo, es todo.

-Él no me ve de esa manera- lamentándose.

-Como lo sabes, se lo has preguntado antes- el moreno niega con la cabeza- Entonces?

-Hace unos días.....su padre vino de visita y fingimos ser algo más que amigos, ciertamente me sentí bien con esa idea, pero cuando se fue........intente besarlo......pude ver en su mirada que no quería eso y me aparte de el sin decirle nada, no sé lo que me paso.

-De verdad que tienes un problema- tratando de ayudarlo.

-Lo se créeme que lo sé.

-Bien pero no ganamos nada con lamentarnos- poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a la del moreno- Te ayudare a que lo conquistes- determinada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estás loca- ignorando la mano de la chica.

-Más loco estas tu si piensas que te dejare así- se acerca y toma su mano- Vamos que hay mucho que planear, empezando por esa vestimenta de bobo, que no conoces los espejos- Haciendo el fuchi a su ropa, llevaba pantalones deslavados y una camisa negra.

-No es necesario, así me siento bien- responde.

-Quieres ganarte su corazón?- pregunta.

El moreno no responde nada.

-Tomare tu silencio como un no, así que vamos- lo arrastra por las aulas hasta llegar a la salida de la universidad, se habían marchado, se habían escapado de clases pero era por una buena causa según la chica.

Esa tarde la pasaron de centro comercial en centro comercial, buscando la ropa apropiada para el moreno.

Para el día siguiente el chico estaba completamente cambiado, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte con una playera de botones en el nacimiento del cuello de color grisáceo y encima una playera simulada de mezclilla de un color un poco más encendido, su cabellera de lado dando un aspecto cool y juvenil.

**_ Muestra del cambio de Derek :3 Me acabo de enamorar _ **

Caminaba con su mochila al hombro y mirando alrededor el asombro de todos los presentes, chicas que sin duda pasarían una noche con él, hombres que desearían ser el, más al fondo de todos estaba el castaño platicando con Scott sin notarlo aun.

Divisándolo como halcón se acercó a él tomándolo del hombro y girándolo para besarlo en los labios con lujuria.

Ciertamente no fue eso lo que hizo, lo deseaba pero no fue así, llego detrás de él y dijo su nombre.

-Stiles- casi como susurro pero que el mencionado escucho perfectamente ya que se giró para mirarlo.

-Derek!!- con alegría, lo mira de arriba abajo y detiene su mirada, sus ojos avellana y los posa en los verduzcos- Que te paso, te ves.....diferente.

-Bueno un pequeño cambio de look- sonriendo.

-Me alegra, te vez muy bien- devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras el moreno colapsaba.

-Pues gracias, yo....- se detiene un minuto- Ayer querías hablar conmigo, perdón si no te preste atención es solo que.....- lo interrumpe el chico.

-No te preocupes, supuse que querías estar a solas con Jennifer- despreocupadamente.

-No es eso, es solo que....-toma valor y prosigue- Podemos hablar ahora?

-Claro!- se despide de su amigo y se encamina a una de las bancas donde anteriormente se encontraba el y la chica platicando, está más alejado de la multitud de adentro.

Ambos tomaron asiento y el primero en hablar fue el castaño, el primero en mencionar palabras de su boca fue el chico.


	7. Una Fiesta y Algo Mas..

-Derek...veras.....es que......yo- los nervios lo consumían por dentro.

-Solo dilo- responde tranquilamente el moreno.

El castaño lo miro intensamente a los ojos y no pudo pensar en lo más perfectos que era, como era posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que le gustaba, después de tantos años y hasta ahora es que lo averiguaba.

-Me le declarare a Malia- responde instantáneamente el castaño.

Se sentía patético, era patético, como pensaba siquiera que el sintiera lo mismo, solo son amigos y nada más.

-Eso es...... genial......te felicito......y cuando se lo dirás?- intento no sonar desilusionado.

-Sera esta tarde durante el receso- empezando a formarse una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Genial, ya era hora de que avanzaras, pensé que siempre te quedarías solterón- revolviéndole el cabello con su mano.

-Oye!!- indignado- A demás.....tú también con Jenny, no creas que no me di cuenta ayer, por eso no querías que habláramos.

-Pero que tonterías dices, Jennifer es una buena amiga, solo eso.

El castaño se lo pensó un rato, tal vez y se había equivocado en pensar en lo de ayer y lo mejor era olvidarlo.

-Sabes yo......tengo una duda que no me ha dejado en paz desde hace tiempo, de verdad que procuro olvidarlo pero no puedo.

Ambos corazones latiendo desbocados.

-La noche en que papa se fue tu..........trataste de besarme?

El moreno se puso nervioso por el comentario, de verdad que no quería hablar de ello.

-Sobre eso.....lo siento....solo era una broma que quería hacer pero no estuvo bien....lo siento- menciona el moreno.

-A ok, siento el mencionarlo- responde.

Para suerte de ambos la campana de entrada comenzó a sonar indicando el inicio de clases.

-Me tengo que ir, si no Finstock no me dejara en paz- menciona el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-Cierto, bueno nos vemos- se pone también de pie y ambos caminan a sus aulas.

El moreno se maldecía internamente, como era posible que pensara en que se fijara en él, además no tenía finta de ser gay, bueno tampoco es que el la tuviera pero con el castaño se había dado cuenta de que lo era.

Caminaba por los pasillos ya vacíos con rumbo a su aula pero se detuvo en un bebedero, sorbió un poco de agua y continuo, abrió la puerta y no se encontraba nadie, se preguntó internamente como había llegado a parar en esa situación, tenía demasiadas chicas que morirían por estar junto a él, entonces la idea llego a él, la mejor forma de olvidar esos absurdos pensamientos era distraerse con alguien más.

Para su buena fortuna noto un cartel en una de las puertas donde anunciaba una fiesta ese fin de semana, sonrió y siguió caminando.

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo choco con una persona.

-Pero que te pasa ten más cuidado- mascullo la chica.

-Lo siento no te vi- se excusa.

-No hay problema- termino mencionando la chica que al ver de quien se trataba se relajó más y le regalo su más hermosa sonrisa mientras coquetamente ondulaba su cabello negro entre sus largos dedos.

El moreno no pudo evitar dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos negros y penetrantes que poseía, una perfecta cabellera que colgaba entre sus hombros y unos exquisitos labios rojos delineados con lápiz labial, portaba una blusa blanca de tirantes y una minifalda con zapatos bajos, sin duda una mujer demasiado hermosa.

-Bueno nos vemos- menciono la chica mientras se apartaba del moreno pero este la detuvo de su mano.

-Cómo te llamas?- pregunta totalmente ilusionado.

-Deberías de saberlo, tomamos una clase juntos- sonríe.

-Dime por favor- suplica.

-Lo lamento pero no lo haré- vuelve a tratar de apartarse pero el moreno la toma de los hombros delicadamente y la coloca entre sus fuertes brazos y la pared.

-Por favor dime tu nombre- sin dejar de mirar cada pedazo de su cara.

-De acuerdo- le sonríe y se acerca a sus labios depositando un caso beso en ellos dejando marcado su lápiz labial en ellos- Me llamo Kate.

Kate, sin duda ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría.

-Kate, te gustaría ir a la fiesta conmigo- mirando discretamente el anuncio.

La chica lo observo curiosa y mordió uno de sus labios, irresistible.

-Sería un placer ir con el gran Derek Hale- al parecer lo conocía, pero no le importaba, deseaba tenerla.

Con eso la chica tomo una pluma de su bolso que colgaba de su brazo y anoto en la mano del chico su número de teléfono.

-Me llamas para saber a qué hora pasas por mí y darte mi dirección- le guiña un ojo y se marcha dejando al moreno con baba escurriendo de sus labios mientras divisaba a la chica marcharse

Al diablo con sus sentimientos, ella era perfecta y tenía una cita para ese fin de semana.

-Pero que rayos haces aquí?!- grita detrás suyo.

-Jenny- sin dejar de ver el pasillo ya vacío.

-Derek! Te estoy hablando!- desesperada por que no le ponía atención.

-Yo... creo que me acabo de enamorar- susurra.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ahora vámonos- pensando en el castaño.

-No acabo de conocer a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Oye eso me ofende- indignada.

-Lo siento es que....de verdad que era hermosa.

-A quien te refieres?- curiosa.

-Kate, se llama Kate- con una tonta sonrisa.

-No la conozco, pero no importa ahora que el profesor me ha mandado a buscarte, se te olvido que hoy te tocaba la limpieza del laboratorio antes de entrar, lo has olvidado y está furioso- agarrando el brazo del moreno y sacándolo de su estupor mientras ambos se dirigían a los laboratorios.

Las horas continuaron pasando, el moreno en su clase mientras abrían una rana indefensa mientras el profesor mencionaba la importancia de cada órgano del cuerpo, el castaño tomando notas a lo que su profesor anotaba en su pizarra y aquella chica platicando con su amiga sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Los días fluyeron con rapidez, casi no notaban las horas pasar hasta que el fin de semana llego, todos completamente alborotados por la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en casa de uno de los estudiantes de la escuela, la mayoría ni lo conocían pero el hecho de existir una fiesta era suficiente para alborotar sus hormonas y buscar sus prendas más comprometedoras para salir.

Para ese entonces el castaño ya salía con la morena, Malia era una chica ejemplar, dulce y atenta, además de estudiosa, se habían conocido desde el primer año y se habían llevado muy bien, hasta que ambos notaron los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer dentro de ellos, así que cuando el castaño tomo la decisión de dar el paso la chica de inmediato acepto lanzándose a su brazos y besándolo.

Ese sábado por la noche la residencia del anfitrión estaba a reventar, automóviles estacionados alrededor de la cuadra y la música sonando tan alto que dificultaba el escuchar o entablar una conversación.

El moreno había llamado a la chica y habían llegado juntos a la fiesta una hora después de haber empezado, el conducía su camaro que había recibido de regalo por parte de su padre en su cumpleaños y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul intenso, con una blusa a cuadros azul y blanco con un saco de tres cuartos de color negro, sin duda demasiado guapo para todos los que lo miraban, Kate por su parte llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado, moldeando su perfecto cuerpo, con zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello rizado y bolso de color negro haciendo contraste con sus ojos.

El moreno le abrió la puerta y está bajo elegante del vehículo mientras todos en el lugar admiraban a la hermosa pareja que se adentraba a la casa.

Al encontrarse en el interior la música era más intensa y las luces parpadeaban, tomo la mano de la chica y se adentraron más hacia dentro.

La chica saludo con su mano en alto a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban al lado de la mesa de bebidas y se giró al moreno.

-Ya vuelvo- habla está soltando su mano y encaminándose con dificultad hacia las chicas que no dejaban de mirarlo tanto a él como a ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El moreno suspiro y voltio a echar un vistazo al lugar, era una casa enorme, deseaba saber quien vivía en ese lugar pero sinceramente no le importaba demasiado, de seguro el siguiente día nadie lo recordaría.

Mientras echaba un breve vistazo miro al castaño, su mejor amigo platicando alegremente junto a su ¿novia?

El vestía un pantalón algo deslavado, clásico con él, con una camisa a cuadros desabrochada de color rojo y dejando ver una playera blanca debajo, siempre se veía bien con lo que vistiera, al pensar en eso se maldijo y opto por mirar hacia otro lado, pero cada que tenía oportunidad le echaba un corto vistazo, siempre tenía un gesto distinto, ya sea que sonriera a carcajadas, uno serio o confundido.

Agradeció de que su amiga Jennifer en ese momento llegara si no sus pensamientos lo traicionarían.

-Hola!!- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jenny.

-Y dónde está?- mientras mira por todos lados.

-Quien?- confuso.

-Esa tal Kate, por la que dejaste de prestarle atención a Stiles- un poco molesta.

-Jennifer por favor....

-No, tengo razón, desde que la conociste prácticamente ni le prestas atención, si yo me di cuenta imagínate el.

-Bueno es que me gusta Kate mucho.

-Igual que te gustaba Stiles?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no- comenzando a molestarse.

-Sera mejor que pienses lo que haces Derek o te arrepentirás después.

-De lo que me arrepiento ahora es de haberte contado de él.

-Soy tu amiga, como puedes decir eso- la había lastimado pero el parecía no notarlo.

-El que seas mi amiga no significa que interfieras en mi vida.

-De acuerdo, no interferiré más.

La molesta y triste se dio la vuelta y se alejó chocando con el castaño que se acercaba al moreno.

-Hola!...- saludo a la chica pero esta no respondió.

El moreno pensó un momento en lo que había hecho pero luego lo dejo por la paz, él tenía razón, era su vida y sabía lo que hacía con ella.

-Hola Derek!- habla entusiasmado el castaño ya delante de él.

El moreno se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder, porque diablos se sentía tan nervioso de nuevo, sus manos sudaban y se dificultaba su respiración, necesitaba a Kate de inmediato para tranquilizarse.

-Hola!- responde al fin.

-Se puede saber porque no te acercaste a saludarme cuando llegaste?- cuestiona con una ligera muestra de enojo en su rostro.

-Estaba algo ocupado- sin más.

-Si lo note, vienes con Kate Argent- encogiéndose de hombros.

-La conoces?

-Tomamos gimnasia juntos.

-Ya veo, tú también vienes acompañado, felicidades- una sonrisa hipócrita salió de sus labios.

-Bueno nos estamos conociendo apenas- sonríe.

Antes de que su plática avanzara la chica llego.

-Hola cielo- acercándose a él y pasando su brazo por la espalda del moreno mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pecho- Hola- menciona viendo al castaño con un poco de desprecio en su mirada.

-Am, bueno yo creo que me voy, Malia debe de estar buscándome, que se diviertan, un gesto conocerte Kate- y sin más se aleja, más bien corre del lugar.

De nuevo esa mujer, detestaba su nombre, quien podría llamarse de esa manera?

Con coraje apretó el agarre con la chica y se dispuso a beber, toda la noche bebió y bailo, mientras la chica meneaba su cuerpo al del moreno, la temperatura se elevaba cada vez más, con cada roce desprevenido que la mujer hacía en la parte baja del moreno hacia que algo se encendiera.

La tomo de la cadera y la acerco más a él, su diminuto vestido cada vez se levantaba más y más y eso provocaba que su amigo despertara, la beso apasionadamente mientras la acariciaba de la espalda con deseo, la mujer comprendió sus intenciones y susurro a su oído.

-Vamos arriba- el moreno obedeció como cachorro pues no aguantaba más las ganas de sacar lo que tenía ganas de salir.

Subieron las escaleras bajo la mirada de su amiga Jennifer y los susurros de las amigas de la chica, esa noche dejaría de frustrarse por algo, probaría la tentación del cuerpo contrario por primera vez, disfrutaría de una buena noche mientras sus preocupaciones y tontos sentimientos se olvidaban por un momento.

La mujer abrió una puerta y una habitación se dejó ver, el moreno de inmediato se sentó en la cama y la chica cerró la puerta con seguro para después caminar lentamente frente al moreno que la veía con deseo, desabrocho su vestido y lo dejo caer descaradamente en el suelo, el moreno de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, la recostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, probando cada pedazo de piel expuesta, se desabrocho el pantalón y lo deslizo entre sus piernas quedando en bóxer solamente, la tomo de ambas piernas y se colocó entre ellas con el deseo enorme que tenía en ese momento de estar ya dentro de ella.

Mientras arriba la diversión empezaba en la parte de abajo la mirada entristecida de alguien se hacía presente.


	8. Declaración

Subía lentamente cada escalón, la música cada vez disminuía el sonar conforme se adentraba a la segunda planta, el rechinar de la escalera sonaba bajo sus pies pero no impidió que continuara, su respiración agitada y con la presión en su pecho.

De pronto se encontró frente a una puerta donde detrás de ella se escuchaba los labios chocar con los otros, y los movimientos bruscos en la cama.

Tomo la perilla con su mano y la giro lentamente esta se abrió y dejo ver a un Derek Hale sin camisa encima de aquella mujer sin vestido.

La sorpresa y la obviedad se fijaron en su rostro, carraspeo para llamar su atención y de inmediato el moreno se giró hacia esa voz.

-No pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo Derek- menciona Jennifer con desprecio.

-Jenny!- de inmediato se levanta y se pone la ropa que se había alcanzado a quitar disgustando a la mujer en la cama que no se preocupaba en vestirse de igual manera.

-Nada de Jenny, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, que eres estúpido, primero recibes mi ayuda para conquistarlo y ahora te revuelcas con esta zorra- grita sumamente enojada.

-A quien le dices zorra- sentándose en la cama.

-A ti ZORRA!- enfatiza en su última palabra.

-Cómo te a través- hace amen de pararse pero la interrumpe el moreno.

-Basta Kate!.

-Vas a dejar que me hable de esa manera?!

-Te hablo como yo quiera!- el enojo que sentía no hacía más que acrecentar.

-Jenny por favor- suplica pero esta se acerca y le da una cachetada fuerte en la mejilla enrojeciendo esta inmediatamente- No me vuelvas a llamar Jenny, no somos más amigos, esta fue por Stiles idiota- se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta.

-Jenny!- desesperado sale detrás de la chica dejando a la otra mujer gritando su nombre detrás de el pero no importándole.

Bajaron las escaleras con rapidez y el moreno alcanzo a tomarla del brazo pero esta lo sacudió casi cayendo de ellas.

El castaño que permanecía en la parte de abajo noto lo sucedido y se acercó a ellos con preocupación.

-Pasa algo?- menciona el de ojos avellana una vez cerca de ellos mientras su acompañante se había quedado atrás.

La chica de inmediato cambio su semblante a uno alegre, aunque estuviera molesta con su amigo no tenía por qué estarlo con el castaño.

-No ha pasado nada- fingiendo una sonrisa, el moreno no podía evitar sentir nervios y malestar por tener que encararlo, era como si lo estuviera engañando aunque no tuvieran una relación.

-Todo bien Derek?- le cuestiona con una mirada simple, una mirada que siempre quiso en él, preocupación pura atravesando ese color café cristalino.

-Todo bien- responde luego de minutos, era mentira, estaba a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida por una calentura, por beber y por la desesperación de encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde él estaba junto a esa chica.

-Seguro?- lo conocía a la perfección pensó.

-Porque no le dices lo que te sucede Derek- esta vez habla Jennifer mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No me sucede nada- tratando de callarla con la mirada pero está más se acomodó en el escalón.

-Que pasa Derek porque no me quieres decir, que no somos amigo- detestaba esa palabra, si pudiera la haría desaparecer.

El moreno no sabía qué hacer, decirle que exactamente, que estaba a punto de acostarse con Kate o que estaba enamorado de él.

-Vamos Derek habla, porque no lo haces- empezaba a molestarle su amiga.

-Derek?- el castaño comenzaba a desesperarse, pero su amigo no le dio tiempo de continuar pues este al borde de la desesperación se acercó rápidamente a él y lo beso.

Tanto Jennifer como el castaño se encontraban en shock, no esperaban eso.

El moreno no creyó que disfrutaría el poder hacerlo, había soñado con eso y hasta lo había deseado varias veces, pero jamás se había atrevido, pero ahora lo hacía, besaba esos labios que temblaban sobre los suyos.

-Que-e pasa aquí?- cuestiona Malia al llegar junto a ellos, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y se notaba sorprendida por lo que veía.

El moreno se separó lentamente dejando ver pequeños hilos de saliva separarse de ambos labios, el castaño seguía con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo directamente a los suyos, no parpadeaba y tampoco hablaba, permanecía estático en su lugar.

-Vamos- menciona Jennifer tomando la mano de Malia y llevándosela del lugar y esta no opuso resistencia.

-Yo..- estaba por hablar pero el castaño mostro señal de vida, dio un paso hacia atrás preocupándolo de que escapara, no lo iba a dejar que lo hiciera, ahora que había tenido el valor de hacerlo no se iba a dar por vencido, rápidamente lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino escaleras arriba topándose con Kate que aún se abrochaba el vestido.

-Decidiste terminar con lo que empezaste he- menciona pero calla al ver al otro chico tomado de la mano del moreno- Quien es el?- el moreno no respondió y soltó brevemente al chico para sujetarla a ella y sacarla de la habitación.

-Pero que te sucede Derek....oye espera- la puerta la había cerrado frente a ella, le hecho candado y se escuchaba como la mujer golpeaba la puerta gritando y pateándola.

-Derek.....Derek!!!, diablos!- pateándola una última vez dejo de escucharse su parloteo, dando a entender que se había marchado, entonces fue cuando se acercó de nuevo al castaño.

-Stiles- a unos paso de él.

-Que....que fue eso?- empezaba a tartamudear.

-Yo....de verdad lo siento.....no tuve opción....no pude contenerme más, yo... no sabía que decirte, que hacer.....me calle cuando confirme esto.....tenía miedo de que no quisieras ser más mi amigo- sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse ligeramente rojas.

El castaño no respondía a lo que trataba de decirle.

En la parte de abajo se escuchaba vagamente el sonido de la música y de las personas gritar.

-Stiles?- el castaño lo miro en cuanto lo llamo, esos ojos hermosos lo miraron con profundidad mientras sus manos se movían constante, el moreno sonrió y termino de acercarse a el- Siempre has sido muy nervioso- con delicadeza tomo ambas manos y las mantuvo fijas, el castaño siguió el movimiento de las manos de su amigo y después levanto su mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que lo divisaban con alegría- Te amo- termino por mencionar, se había contenido lo suficiente, termino enamorándose de su mejor amigo, como había terminado de esa manera?

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 minutos en que lo había dicho el castaño seguía mirándolo, los nervios lo consumieron y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho.

-Yo....yo....- trataba de hablar pero simplemente no podía, las palabras correctas no salían de sus labios, al fin de cuentas su amigo se le había declarado.

El moreno en un instinto por no salir herido separo sus manos de las del chico y retrocedió un par de pasos, el castaño al notarlo abrió de par en par los ojos y hablo.

-Porque?

Eso lo confundió.

-Porque somos amigos, porque te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, porque simplemente paso sin darme cuenta.

-Cuando mi padre vino y dijiste todo eso, era verdad o era sacado de tu manga?

-Fue cierto, cada palabra.

-Esa noche en el campo, querías besarme?

-Si quise, me moría por hacerlo pero.... No pude.

El silencio duro solo unos segundos y el castaño prosiguió.

-Como paso?

-Yo....no lo sé- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

El castaño lo miro y solo agacho la mirada observando el suelo.

No quería voltear de nuevo, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que enfrentarlo, bajando de nuevo las manos se giró a su amigo.

-Escucha no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación, podemos seguir siendo amigos....verdad?

El castaño sonrió y se acercó al moreno que lo miro detenidamente.

-Siempre podemos ser amigos- lo abrazo, suavemente le dio un abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el contrario alrededor de su cintura, respirando el delicioso aroma que desprendía.

Sentía desilusión y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias- respondió el moreno, no podía hacer nada más.


	9. Conflictos

Tras separarse minutos después, el moreno no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos, era curiosidad lo que veía, una curiosidad que jamás había notado, tal vez había sido su imaginación o tal vez se había vuelto loco pero estaba condenadamente enamorado de ese chiquillo, como era posible eso? No lo sabía y la verdad no le importaba, después de todo había terminado antes de comenzar.

-Yo...- trata de hablar el castaño.

-No digas nada, es mejor olvidarlo- menciona apartándose por completo de él.

-Tú de verdad estabas pensando en acostarte con ella?- la pregunta lo sorprendió.

No supo responder, se paralizo mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar- agacha la mirada y se dirige a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-Lo pensé- menciona antes de que saliera- Pero si no fuera por Jennifer- pensó en la chica, su mejor amiga, sin duda le debía un almuerzo enorme y más pues lo había salvado de la peor decisión que habría tomado.

El castaño sonríe, una delicada curvatura de sus finos labios mientras gira sus talones y se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de él.

El ojiverde permaneció parado mientras veía la puerta cerrada, deseaba poder haber hecho más, poder decirle todo lo que provocaba en el pero ya no tenía que hacer nada, la decisión se había tomado.

*** * ***

Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, recordando lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, sus ojos fijos en el suelo y chocando con una que otra persona, para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a Malia, sus ojos rojizos y llenos de lágrimas, con el notable dolor que se veía en ella.

-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- de la nada una cachetada recibe el castaño haciendo girar su rostro dejando marcada la mano en un color tenue rojizo en su mejilla.

-Lo siento- responde simplemente, se encontraba en shock, tanto por lo ocurrido con su mejor amigo como con la cachetada de su novia.

-No solucionaras esto con un lo siento!! Esto se acabó escuchaste Stiles, terminamos!!- se da vuelta y se marcha.

Toco con su mano su mejilla y la vio partir mientras la música seguía sonando.

El moreno se encontraba en las escaleras buscándolo con la mirada, vio a todos sus amigos, a Isaac tomando alegremente tomado de la mano de Allison, Scott y Kira bailando en el centro de la pista improvisada, Lydia y Jackson besándose como era típico de ellos, y a su mejor amiga Jennifer dedicándole una sonrisa, una que le demostraba que no estaba molesta a pesar de lo sucedido, buscaba a Kate pero no visualizo su vestido rojo por ningún lado, supuso que se había ido pues estaba molesta cuando la saco de la habitación, no le importaba, necesitaba hablar con Stiles.

Pero hay estaba, parado como si su mundo se hubiera detenido, solo sosteniendo con su mano su mejilla, evitando que lágrimas de confusión corrieran por su rostro, no pudo contenerse y termino de bajar las escaleras, camino hacia él y lo tomo del hombro suavemente para que le prestara atención.

-Estas bien?- pregunto aguantando las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Si...solo....me voy- sale por la entrada pero el moreno lo seguía por detrás- Que quieres?!- levantando un poco su voz.

-No te dejare solo, somos amigos después de todo- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me voy a casa- empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-Te acompaño- caminando al lado de él.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, tu chica debe de estarte buscando- metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón mientras encogía un poco sus hombros.

-Bueno decidió irse sin despedirse- posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca en pose relajante mientras veía las estrellas.

-Debió ser una mala noche- suspira.

-Para mí no lo fue- eso hizo que su corazón se detuviera sin saber la razón exacta- Me divertí al menos.

-Yo recibí un golpe, eso no lo hace una buena noche para mí.

-Depende de cómo lo veas, siempre has sido muy débil- sonriendo levemente.

-Y tu serás muy fuerte- responde indignado.

-Cuando la situación lo amerita- bajando sus brazos.

-Claro, no eres fuerte cuando es temporada de exámenes pero cuando se trata de jugar eres el Derek Hale rudo.

-Quieres jugar rudo Stilinski bien pues juguemos rudo- se detiene y se aproxima para después rodear su cuello con su brazo derecho con el izquierdo alborotar su cabello.

-Suéltame Derek!! Me las pagaras!!- se acomoda haciendo que el moreno lo soltara de golpe y se apartara.

-Lo vez, débil como siempre- carcajeaba mientras tomaba con sus manos su estómago.

El recuerdo de aquella vez llego enseguida borrando la sonrisa del castaño, dejándolo en silencio.

El moreno lo noto y paro de reír para después acercarse a él.

-Pasa algo?- cuestiona.

-No pasa nada- mirándolo a los ojos.

-Seguro?

-Claro porque tendría que pasar algo- fingiendo una sonrisa que el moreno noto.

-Pues porque te quedaste de repente serio, jamás paras de hablar y ahora te callas.

-Bueno es que tú tienes la culpa!!- exaltado.

-Que?! Porque mi culpa- calmado.

-Porque tuviste que hacerlo, porque?!!

Entonces lo entendió.

-Y crees que lo planee, crees que de haber elegido hubieras sido tú!

Pero que decía?

-Eres un imbécil, un estúpido que crees que puedes hacer y decir lo que deseas y después actuar como si nada, trate de comprenderte pero eres el mismo imbécil que eras antes de que te conociera!!

-Y siempre serás un cobarde!! Siempre he estado protegiéndote el trasero de todos los problemas en los que te metías y jamás te dije nada, incluso con tu padre te apoye!!

-No te pedí ayuda, tú te ofreciste!!- en eso tenía razón.

-Y me arrepiento de eso- susurra, pero minutos después se arrepentía pues el rostro de sorpresa que había puesto su amigo lo asustaba.

-Bien, entonces no hablemos más!- se marcha del lugar, caminando solo por las oscuras noches, dejando que el viento se llevara su enojo y tristeza.

-Bien!!- grita por última vez mientras lo ve un minuto y se da la vuelta en sentido contrario.

*** * ***

Habían pasado exactamente 3 semanas de lo ocurrido aquella noche, ninguno volteaba a mirarse siquiera, compartían clases pero era como si no se conocieran, formaban equipos por separado aunque antes no lo hubieran pensado para estar juntos.

El moreno de vez en cuando volteaba hacia su pupitre y lo encontraba riendo con su amigo Scott, leyendo la página que indicaba el profesor o incluso mordiendo la goma de su lápiz mientras miraba la pizarra.

Al sonar la campana solo tomaban sus cosas y salían por separado, sin hablarse, nada.

-Me estoy cansando de esto sabes- menciona Jennifer acercándose a su lado- Es como ver a dos pequeños niños enfadados- mirando como partía rápidamente el castaño de lado de aquel moreno.

-Él lo decidió de esa forma, no lo obligare a estar a mi lado- suspira.

-Y eres de los que se deja vencer tan rápido?- el solo la observo.

-No creo que seas un cobarde, tienes miedo en realidad, y es comprensible, después de todo no se dio bien desde el principio- sonriéndole.

-No hubo un principio, porque jamás habrá un principio- sentencia.

-Eso depende de ti, no piensas hacer nada?- solo negó.

-No esperaras a que se habiente a los brazos de Malia de nuevo o si- el solo escuchar su nombre provoco que su ira saliera a flote- Sé que te molesta esa idea, no se escucha bien Stalia verdad?

-Pero que dices que rayos es un Stalia?

-Bueno es Stiles y Malia juntos, Stalia- menciona como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No suena para nada bien.

-Y qué te parece Sterek?- colocando su dedo índice en sus labios mientras simulaba pensar.

-Y Sterek que significa?

-Pues Stiles y Derek- el escuchar sus nombres mezclados no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Suena mejor- sonriendo de nuevo.

-Vez tus ojos volvieron a brillar, lo amas.

-No tiene caso volverlo a intentar- se habían aproximado a unas bancas externas a la escuela, del otro lado junto a la fuente del centro del patio se encontraba sentado aquel castaño.

-Al menos deberías dejar de observarlo- menciona curiosa la chica al ver como no apartaba la mirada de aquella espalda delgada del que hasta hace un mes era su mejor amigo.

*** * ***

-Derek no deja de verte- menciona Scott mientras toma un sorbo de su jugo.

-Scott por favor no me ayudas para nada- sin mirarlo, solo dedicándose a comer.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema, nadie te juzgara por lo que sientas.

-No siento nada Scott entendiste, era mi mejor amigo, pero.....después de lo que paso.....no creo que volvamos a serlo.

-Estas juzgándolo, no deberías hacerlo, además, cuando te beso te gusto no?- la cara del chico se había puesto roja hasta las orejas y trataba de evitarlo.

-Claro que no, eso no es verdad- los nervios regresaban.

El sonar de su celular los distrajo de aquella incomoda charla que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

El castaño tomo su celular y mientras lo tomaba en sus manos el nombre de una persona lo sorprendió, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que eso no fuera real, parpadeo varias veces pero la llamada seguía aguardando a que contestara.

-Quién es? Qué pasa?- cuestiona Scott con la mirada notablemente preocupada.

Luego de minutos contesto.

-Es mi padre- mientras atendía la llamada y recibía las noticias de su padre, noticias que no eran del todo agradables y que una vez más complicaban su situación.


	10. Noticias del Sheriff

-Pues contesta que esperas!!- menciona alterado Scott.

El castaño titubeo unos minutos y contesto el teléfono.

_-Vaya Stiles pensé que no contestarías el teléfono- menciona su padre._

-Si bueno es que he estado ocupado- recibe una mirada de Scott.

_-Estas con Derek? Puedes pasármelo para saludarlo- el tono alegre de su padre lo preocupo._

-Lo siento papa Derek y yo......- se le hace un nudo en la garganta, decirle que han terminado cuando ni siquiera han comenzado.

De inmediato Scott le arrebata el teléfono.

-Hola Sr. Stilinski, como ha estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos, es que Stiles ya no me presta atención y se la pasa todo el tiempo con Derek, justo ahora le pedí que me diera unos minutos a su apretada agenda.

No sabía si agradecerle o abofetearlo por tan garrafal mentira.

_-Tienes razón mi hijo suele distraerse con cualquier cosa y teniendo a Derek puedo entender por qué no te presta atención- el moreno solo sonríe._

Mientras Scott seguía al teléfono se unieron a ellos Isaac y Allison, Lydia y Jackson.

-Vaya estaba deseando que la clase terminara, estoy cansada de algebra avanzada- menciona Lydia dejando su bolso al lado de donde había tomado asiento.

-Al menos no tienes economía con Finsckok, créeme que eso es lo peor que te puede pasar- Habla Isaac sin soltar la mano de Allison.

-Si señor claro que le mandare las galletas que prepare mi mama es una promesa- menciona Scott a punto de pasarle la llamada a Stiles- De acuerdo hasta pronto.

El castaño tomo la llamada y se apartó de ellos para contestar sin ser interrumpido.

-Y a ese par que le sucede?- pregunta Lydia mirando la otra banca donde se encontraba Derek con Jennifer.

-Parece que se molestaron, hace ya varios días que ni se mencionan la palabra- responde Jackson.

-Jamás había pasado, algo malo debió de haber sucedido- responde curiosa Allison mientras apoya su mentón en su muñeca.

-Tal vez debemos preguntar- habla Isaac.

-No pasó nada malo, son solo cosas entre ellos- responde Scott.

-Es que tú sabes y no nos has contado, que clase de amigo hace eso?!- exaltada la pelirroja.

-La clase de amigo que protege a otro amigo- responde con orgullo el moreno.

-Eso no tiene mucha lógica, si pones atención entonces a tus otros amigos no los estas protegiendo ya que se preocupan por tu amigo y tú no lo haces por tus demás amigos, eso quiere decir que nosotros tus amigos no somos tan importantes que tu amigo Stiles, eso te convierte en un mal amigo con nosotros por ocultar lo que le pasa a nuestros amigos Derek y Stiles- finaliza Isaac.

-Creo que jamás te había escuchado hablar tanto- suelta la carcajada Scott.

-Eso asusta- comenta Jackson afianzando su agarre a la cadera de la pelirroja.

-Al menos dinos porque no se hablan, no todo lo que paso- suplica Allison.

-Ally tiene razón, también nos preocupamos por ellos- menciona Lydia.

-Lo siento pero no puedo- solo menciona mientras toma de su bebida despreocupadamente.

**}***{**

-Bueno papa?

_-Stiles, iré un par de días de nuevo a verte, tengo unos papeles que firmar en la ciudad y quiero pasar a visitarlos- menciona alegre._

-Bueno papa respecto a eso.....- de verdad le costaba decir lo que era verdad, no estaban juntos, jamás lo habían estado, pero por extraño que parezca era una realidad que le costaba decir.

_-No me digas que Derek y tú ya discutieron, te he dicho que no cocinaras tu espagueti, te queda crudo y además pegos teoso, sin mencionar que la salsa.....- lo interrumpe el castaño._

-Papa por favor no es eso- girando los ojos notablemente cansado.

_-Entonces que pasa?- su tono había cambiado a preocupado._

El castaño inconscientemente se gira a ver hacia la banca donde el moreno seguía observándolo, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir esos ojos verdes mirarlo tan fijamente y las palabras no salían de sus labios.

_-Stiles?- pregunta su padre al no recibir respuesta._

-No tranquilo solo que nos hemos dado un tiempo, te contare cuando llegues, cuando estás aquí?- sin apartar la mirada del mayor.

_-Mañana a medio día estaré llegando, hablaremos entonces._

-De acuerdo adiós papa, te quiero.

 _-También te quiero hijo- ambos cuelgan la llamada,_ el castaño seguía estático mirándolo, esperando que este se le acercara pero no paso, eso lo decepciono un poco, guardo su teléfono en su bolsa trasera y se acercó a los demás.

-Que paso Stiles, todo bien?- cuestiona de inmediato Scott.

-Mi padre viene mañana a medio día- menciona cansado mientras toma sus cosas.

-Eso es genial la última vez que vino no tuvimos oportunidad de charlar- menciona Lydia emocionada.

-No lo veo tan genial- responde el castaño.

-Es tu padre deberías alegrarte de que te visite, mi padre a penas y me llama- responde Allison.

-Tu padre vive de casa- habla Jackson.

-Es por eso que no me habla bobo- le responde la chica.

El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado e ignoro a la chica.

-Vamos Jackson no te molestes- trata de calmarlo la pelirroja.

-No deberías molestarte por insignificancias- responde Isaac.

El castaño suspira y se despide, estaba cansado de lo poco que había charlado y la cabeza comenzaba a trastornarlo.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos luego, me iré a recostar un momento y después iré a gimnasia- menciona Stiles.

-Claro nos vemos luego- responden todos.

El castaño se dio la y paso al lado de la banca donde permanecía el mayor con su amiga, este no apartaba la mirada de él y eso lo incomodaba.

**}***{**

-Podrías seguirlo si te parece mejor- menciona con burla Jennifer.

El ojiverde capto la burla y aparto rápidamente la mirada.

-No sé de qué hablas- mirándola de nuevo.

-Por dios Derek Hale no soy tonta y es evidente que te mueres por hablarle, porque no vas tras él y hacen las pases, al fin de cuentas fue una estúpida pelea sin sentido.

-Te estas confundiendo.

-Tú te estas confundiendo, siguen compartiendo habitación y aun así no se hablan, eso es ridículo, además parecía que el también espera que te acerques por cómo te miraba- dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú crees?

-No lo creo lo se así que ve tras el- señalando por donde se había marchado.

El moreno titubeo, se paraba y se volvía a sentar, miraba su reloj y después por donde había desaparecido el castaño, pero después miro a su amiga y esta asintió dándole la confianza y el valor que le hacían falta y tomo su mochila y corrió tras él.

Era estúpido que siempre necesitara que alguien le hiciera ver las cosas, que lo hicieran convencerse de tomar decisiones que no estaba seguro.

Comenzaba a molestarse porque su más grande problema era Stiles, ese tonto castaño de ojos hermosos lo volvían loco, cada poro a veces deseaba descuartizarlo en miles de pedazos y lanzarlo a los perros, pero después pensaba en que haría sin cada uno de esos pedazos.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo y se encontró a Kate recargada en un casillero al lado de Matt, solo sonrió y le deseo suerte a aquel chico para que no cometiera el error que estaba a punto de cometer, siguió corriendo y subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, de dos zancadas subía cada dos escalones para llegar más rápido, su corazón latía con rapidez y su boca se volvía pastosa por la falta de líquido, tal vez los nervios le provocaban esa sensación, con su respiración agitada se paró delante de la puerta, respiro hondo y tomo la manija de esta girándola levemente.

Cuando entro miro la mochila del castaño en la cama de este, y el chico recostado boca arriba con su brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos, dejando solo ver su nariz respingona y sus labios ligeramente abiertos y rosados.

La sensación de tocarlos era más grande que su conciencia, que su temor de volver a ser rechazado, se acercó lentamente y se sentó en su cama delante del chico.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunta el castaño sin moverse.

-Quiero hablar contigo- sin apartar la mirada.

-De qué?

-De nosotros- en cuanto escucho eso se sentó de golpe encontrándose con esos ojos verdes.

-Que nosotros?

-Escucha Stiles, sé que te incomode con lo que paso, de verdad lo siento, no planee que fuera de esa manera, no planee nada de lo que siento.....

-No Derek déjalo si- se pone de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero el mayor se puso de pie de igual manera y lo tomo del brazo.

-No lo puedo dejar así Stiles.

-Porque?

-Porque te amo- esas palabras cada vez le aceleraban el corazón, comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que le pasaba, de lo que sentía, lo asustaba.

-Derek por favor, no estoy de ánimos para escuchar eso, por favor.

El mayor soltó su brazo, bajo su mirada y una vez más se sentía vulnerable y derrotado, no podría seguir más de esa manera, no podría seguir haciéndose más daño.

-Lo siento Derek no quiero hacerte sentir mal es solo que.......dios es que me confundes demasiado,...todo lo que haces me confunde- se vuelve a sentar en la cama y el mayor delante de él.

-No quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo, solo quiero que no me apartes, somos amigos y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por esto- a quien engañaba, quería que lo amara.

Lo miro por unos minutos y al final asintió con su cabeza.

-Me parece bien Derek, fue una pelea tonta.

-Gracias Stiles.

El moreno inconscientemente se acercó y lo abrazo, rodeo con sus fuertes brazos el cuello del chico y este no sabía si corresponderle, pero el olor que desprendía era tan agradable que lo hizo, sintió cada musculo de su espalda y el escalofrió llego de repente.

El moreno se separó un momento y quedo a milímetros del rostro del chico, solo se relamió los labios al desear sentirlos sobre los suyos mientras el castaño lo miraba a los ojos.

-Yo......mi padre vendrá mañana- menciona el castaño apartándose.

-De nuevo?

-Si al parecer viene a tratar asuntos de trabajo y vendrá de paso- sin tomarle importancia.

-Que bien- lo miro esperando a que continuara pero como no lo hacía prosiguió -Necesitas que te ayude de nuevo- deseaba escuchar un sí.

-No te preocupes que ya le comente que nos separamos.

-Oh vaya, ya veo.....entonces no necesitaras que este ahí y le explique lo que paso.

-Descuida que yo me haré cargo- deseaba poder actuar de nuevo, actuar con naturalidad y al menos fingir que eran algo, así por lo menos podría besarlo a su antojo sin molestar al castaño.

-De acuerdo, si me necesitas solo llámame- sonríe y sale de la habitación.

-Adiós Derek- susurra a la puerta, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le estaba pasando, de lo que comenzaba a florecer en su interior, era como sentir un volcán que estaba a punto de estallar.

Tal vez y era una señal de que comenzaba a enamorarse, pero era absurdo, era su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano, no estaba seguro en si de lo que sentía, estaba más que confundido y no podía darle esperanzas hasta no estar seguro, tal vez y con la llegada de su padre resolviera algunas dudas, tal vez y podría contarle la verdad y decirle lo que ahora era la nueva verdad.

Respiro hondo, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación con rumbo al gimnasio, sería una tarde larga y las horas se le harían eternas hasta que su padre llegara, pero en su corazón estaba feliz de que regresara de nuevo, al fin de cuentas fue de la misma manera en que todo comenzó.


	11. Celos?

-Y ese es por el que me cambio- menciona Kate con desprecio mientras observa al castaño que acababa de entrar al gimnasio.

-Jamás pensé que Derek fuera gay- mirando al chico.

-Así es Breaden- el desprecio crecía mientras el chico despreocupadamente se acomodaba para tomar la clase.

-Bueno Stiles no es feo que digamos- error de la chica pues Kate de inmediato la fulmino con la mirada.

-Que dices?!

-Nada, nada tranquila que llego el maestro- responde la morena.

Efectivamente el profesor había llegado y en minutos estaba dando la lección.

El reloj marcaba las 02:00 en punto y todos en las aulas corrían despavoridos por los grandes pasillos, era viernes y deseaban pasar el mejor fin de semana de su vida, todos gritando, grupos discutiendo de cualquier artista en internet, de tareas atrasadas o de las compras que harían al salir, todos contentos porque cada vez las vacaciones de verano estaban más cerca.

-Que harás este fin de semana?- pregunta Jennifer.

-Probablemente salga con Boyd, no tengo deseos de quedarme en la habitación.

-Por Stiles?- que la chica no sabía otro tema de conversación? Se cuestionó.

-Su padre llega mañana y no quiero que piense que estamos juntos, él dijo que se haría cargo.

-En verdad lo lamento Der, pensé que si ibas tras de él las cosas cambiarían pero no fue así- menciona cabizbaja.

-No fue tu culpa Jenny, lo nuestro jamás sucederá, será mejor que me haga a la idea- finge una sonrisa.

-Qué te parece si para compensarte salimos mañana en la noche, vamos a ver una película y después a cenar, yo invito- le sonríe la chica entusiasmada.

-Jenny acaso me invitas a salir- sus bromas comenzaban.

-Por supuesto!! No puedo?

-Claro sería un honor salir contigo.

Era una extraña amistad, un chico y una chica que compartían sus más oscuros secretos y deseos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban juntos, que tenían una bonita relación por la constante cercanía que tenían, las leves caricias que se daban y las miradas de complicidad que compartían, pero ellos tenían más que eso, eran prácticamente uno y compartían un mismo sentimiento, el rechazo de la persona que amaban.

-Hay que salir a comer algo me muero de hambre- menciona Scott.

-Lo siento pero saldremos nosotros a comer y de ahí de compras- responde Allison mientras toma a Lydia del brazo.

-Ally tiene razón tenemos una larga lista de compras- responde la pelirroja.

-Nosotros tenemos partido- habla Jackson mientras miraba a Isaac.

-Estamos solos cielo- se encoge de hombros Kira.

-Pues hay que divertirnos- la toma de las mejillas y la besa delicadamente.

-Basta chicos por dios!!- habla Isaac.

-No digo nada cuando besas a Ally- responde Scott al separase.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que es lo mismo.

-Basta los dos son iguales- menciona cansada Kira mientras toma la mano de Scott y se apartan de ellos- Nos vemos luego chicos- se despide la chica.

-Adiós Kira, Scott- responden Lydia y Allison al mismo tiempo que también se marchan.

Nadie se había percatado que el castaño estaba con ellos, pues no hablaba, parecía ser solo un fantasma.

-Que harás tu Stilinski?- cuestiona Jackson.

-Matarme- susurra con cansancio.

-Pero que dices Stiles, la visita de tu padre no es tan mala- habla Isaac.

-El problema no es la visita, es lo que viene después- responde.

-Sucede algo?- cuestiona preocupado Jackson, sonaba extraño pero se habían vuelto buenos amigos cuando lo ayudo a llegar a la pelirroja.

-Nada importante no se preocupen- responde el castaño mientras se acomoda su mochila en el hombro.

-Si tienes un problema puedes contar con nosotros- menciona Isaac.

-Gracias rulitos- le sonríe divertido.

-Te dicho que no me gusta que me digan rulitos!!- exaltado.

-Suena lindo- encogiéndose de hombros Jackson.

-De verdad Jack, de verdad piensas eso?- cansado de eso.

-Lo siento?- cuestiona el de mencionado.

-Bueno basta chicos me tengo que ir y preparar todo para cuando llegue.

-De acuerdo nos hablamos luego.

Tras esas últimas palabras caminaron en sentidos contrarios, unos divirtiéndose en compras innecesarias, otros entrenando duro, otros solo pasando el tiempo con sus parejas, mientras que los desafortunados se encontraban encerrados en su habitación arreglando todo el desorden.

-Cuando necesito que estés aquí no estas, estúpido Derek- carraspea molesto mientras recoge la ropa tirada en el suelo, toma una camisa usada del chico, la ve detenidamente y recuerda que era la misma que había llevado el día de la fiesta, de inmediato sus mejillas se ruborizaron y los nervios llegaron a él sin saber porque.

La acerco a su rostro suavemente y sintió la leve brisa de su perfume que aun permanecía en ella, un olor exquisito, como una brisa del mar golpearlo con ternura.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó el momento en que lo beso, con la yema de sus dedos se acarició los labios tratando de percibir esa sensación, pero era imposible.

Los abrió de nuevo y la dejo en el cesto de ropa sucia.

-Que estupideces haces Stiles- se recrimina solo.

Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los chicos, seguro era eso.

De repente el sonar de su celular llamo su atención.

**_Scott: Espero que te diviertas, me saludas a tu padre._ **

Un mensaje de su amigo, sonrió al leerlo y contesto de inmediato.

**_Stiles: Deja de tomar y recuerda que llega mañana no hoy._ **

Al poco rato llego otro mensaje.

**_Scott: Llego Derek, está solo, estamos en el restaurant frente a la entrada de la universidad._ **

Su sonrisa se desvaneció luego de eso, pero aun así le causaba confort saber que estaba solo.

**_Stiles: Terminare de arreglar el cuarto y me iré a dormir, cuídense._ **

**_Scott: Deberías venir._ **

**_Stiles: Adiós Scott._ **

Luego de eso no recibió más mensajes y dio por sentado que había entendido, término de arreglar el cuarto y se fue a la cama como lo había mencionado, eran apenas las 9:00 pero no le importaba, se levantaría temprano por la llegada de su padre.

La mañana siguiente despertó y vio la cama tendida del moreno, distinta a como la había dejado, supuso que había llegado en la noche y se había acostado sin llamarlo, no era como que tuviera que hacerlo, solo que siempre lo hacía y esta vez no, al levantar la mirada en la coma del lado de su cama había una nota de cuaderno con su nombre escrito con pluma negra, la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

**_Buenos días Stiles, no estaré todo el día para darte espacio con tu padre, si necesitas algo estaré con Jenny, veremos unas películas en su casa esta tarde, me saludas a tu padre y que se diviertan._ **

**_Derek._ **

Con Jenny? De verdad pasaría todo el día con ella, se habían vuelto muy unidos desde lo que había pasado, arrugo la hoja con frustración y la tiro a la basura, se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha para minutos después salir de ella.

Se vistió y perfumo y solo esperaba a que su padre llegara.

-Bien Derek Hale este día serás toditito mío- menciona la chica mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del del moreno.

-Que quieres hacer?- menciona con una sonrisa el ojiverde.

-Bueno primero vamos almorzar- era una chica con energía.

Lo llevo a un pequeño lugar acogedor, tenía un balcón en la planta de arriba donde tomaron asiento en la primera mesa.

Al entrar el moreno miro a una pareja sentada en el fondo, un chico de complexión robusta por la cantidad de pectorales que tenía en su abdomen, una barba perfectamente delineada y cuidada, mientras frente a él se encontraba un chico escuálido, cabello revuelto, piel blanca y una sonrisa enorme, no pudo evitar en pensar en su amigo, ese que en ese momento esperaba en su habitación a su padre, solo.

Permaneció mirándolos por un largo tiempo sin ser consiente que la chica lo miraba detenidamente.

-Si quieres puedes ir con el- llamando su atención.

Sacude su cabeza y toma asiento en la mesa.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No me engañas Derek sé que pensabas en el- tomando asiento frente a él.

-Te equivocas- mirando la vista del lugar.

-De acuerdo supongamos que te creo, hay que comer que después veremos un maratón de tu serie favorita- con una sonrisa divertida.

-The big bang teorie es lo mejor que hay- responde simplemente.

El sonido del golpear de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras se ponía de pie y la habría dejando ver a su padre igual de emocionado que la última vez que lo vio.

-Stiles hijo cuanto tiempo!- abrazándolo de inmediato.

-Papa no ha sido mucho desde que viniste- le corresponde el abrazo pero sin el mismo entusiasmo.

-Veo que alguien está deprimido- separándose de él.

-Solo cansado ha sido una larga semana.

-A mí no me engañas hijo sé que algo anda mal, cuéntame que te pasa vamos- se adentra más a la habitación y toma asiento en la cama.

-De verdad papa todo está bien- permanecía parado.

-Sé que algo anda mal porque no muestras esa sonrisa que tenías cuando vine, cuando Derek estaba contigo- de nuevo su amigo.

-Escucha papa Derek y yo no tenemos nada de acuerdo, nunca tuvimos nada- le dolía el haberle mentido a su padre pero era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Que dices?

-Cuando dijiste que venias entre en pánico, quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi, que no te preocuparas por mí por estar solo y cuando te dije que tenía a alguien te emocionaste demasiado que no pude decir que no era verdad, Derek se enteró y me ayudo con todo esto, de verdad lo siento papa pero no podía seguir mintiéndote ni mintiéndome.

-El único que se miente aquí eres tu hijo, crees que no sabía que me engañaban, soy tu padre y sé muy bien cuando me mientes, además son sheriff no lo olvides- tenía razón pensó.

-No estas molesto?- pregunta con cautela.

-Claro que no! Además no es como que no vaya a pasar algo.

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno solo hay que ver la forma en que te mira cuando estas a su lado, le importas y mucho, lo sentí cuando lo dijo, era verdad lo que me conto aunque tratara de engañarme.

Como era que los padres podía intuir eso sin problemas?

-Solo somos amigos- agacha la mirada.

-No te mientas Stiles, por favor, te quiero hijo y no quiero que te hagas daño.

-Estoy bien.

-Sé que no lo estas- guardo silencio- Bueno solo te digo que pienses bien las cosas, lo que sea que te moleste trata de arreglarlo antes de que sea tarde, el tiempo vuela Stiles, ahora quiero que me acompañes, este día será solo padre e hijo.

Amaba a su padre, amaba cada consejo que este le daba pues le recordaba a los que su madre le daba cuando era pequeño.

Sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Tenían una larga lista de paradas que dar antes del anochecer.

Las horas pasaban con rapidez, las enormes calles de la ciudad estaban inundadas de personas recorriéndolas mientras se detenían en cada aparador.

El castaño junto a su padre habían llegado a la central de policía siendo recibidos con alegría por el personal del lugar, era típico pues su padre era muy conocido en cada estación por su largo trayecto en el ramo.

-Sheriff me da gusto verlo- estrecha la mano de aquel hombre.

-Igualmente- devolviéndole el saludo- Parrish él es mi hijo Stiles.

El hombre lo miro y de igual manera estrecho su mano, un delicado roce he hizo que su piel se erizara.

-Un gusto Stiles- le sonrió.

-El gusto es mío- sus mejillas se habían encendido sin querer.

-Bueno firmare los papeles y nos vamos de acuerdo- menciona su padre mientras camina al lado de ese hombre hacia una habitación.

-De acuerdo aquí te espero- señalando una banca.

Tomo asiento y comenzó a tratar de distraerse, miro como varias personas entraban furiosas por multas de tránsito, robos, asaltos y más, había mucho movimiento en esa ciudad y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, en Beacon Hills todo era muy tranquilo.

Al transcurrir 20 minutos su padre junto a ese hombre salieron de la habitación.

-Claro que si señor empezare con el trámite de transferencia de inmediato- escucha a su padre hablar.

Al estar frente a él no puede evitar preguntar.

-Transferencia?

-Bueno quería decírtelo más tarde pero....me ofrecieron la planta en esta ciudad, es más sueldo, así que acepte además estaremos más unidos, podremos visitarnos más seguido- menciona con alegría su padre.

Tardo en contestar, estaba asombrado por la noticia pero más que nada contento de poder tenerlo cerca.

-Qué bueno papa ahora comerás más sano- le responde el castaño.

-No es divertido Stiles, podre seguir comiendo lo que quiera.

-Mi territorio, mis reglas, además comer comida calentada en microondas no es sano, y las verduras qué?

-Detesto las verduras- asiendo un asteo con la boca.

-Pues ya no señor, en cuanto estés aquí serán en su totalidad verduras- sentencio al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la salida junto a su padre.

Al llegar la noche y después de una larga tarde de visitas a departamentos para donde se hospedaría optaron en uno en especial, estaba céntrico y cómodo, tenía dos habitaciones para cuando Stiles decidiera quedarse.

Habían llegado a un restaurante, el mismo que Scott le había mencionado la noche anterior, entraron y al estar por sentarse en una mesa el castaño se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su padre chocara con él.

-Stiles estas bien? Pasa algo?- pero este no respondía.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa del centro, con Jenny encima de él besándolo, ambos con sus ojos cerrados, permaneció observándolo todo hasta que su padre volvió a llamarlo.

-Stiles?- miro en dirección a donde su hijo observaba con detenimiento y lo entendía ahora, Derek besándose con una chica.

Al final la tarde de películas no había sido tan mala pues habían visto todo el maratón de la última temporada, le gustaba que su amiga tuviera sus mismos gustos, después de eso habían ido a ver una película, querían algo fuera de la rutina y optaron por terror, el conjuro 2 sin duda era la mejor opción en ese momento.

Habían pasado la mejor tarde en mucho tiempo, pero para el momento hubiera sido perfecto si en lugar de haber pasado todo eso con Jennifer hubiera sido con cierta persona.

Al termino de ella quisieron cenar antes de despedirse y dieron en el lugar donde el moreno había ido la noche anterior, ese día había querido distraerse de todo lo que había pasado, del rechazo de Stiles y de las materias tediosas que comenzaba a tener.

Pero para su mala fortuna su amigo Scott y su novia se encontraban en el lugar, se tocó el puente de su nariz y se sentó en la mesa, espero que no lo notaran pero el chico era muy perspicaz, estúpido Scott, pensó.

Recordaba ese momento a la perfección, esperaba poder ver aunque sea un momento al castaño pero no estaba, permaneció con ellos hasta que decidió marcharse a su habitación.

Eran las 12:00 y el castaño ya estaba dormido, se acercó a su cama y lo miro dormir, no pudo evitar sonreír por verlo de esa manera, jamás lo había hecho y juraría que pudiera acostumbrarse a eso.

Acaricio su mejilla y susurro un **_Te amo_** al aire.

La chica se apartó al verlo que los miraba fijamente, el moreno voltio y lo contemplo con su rostro desconcertado, eso no estaba bien, se puso de pie y camino hacia el castaño.

-Stiles estas bien?- pero claro que no estaba bien, se estaba besando con la que se supone era su amiga! Pensó.

-Yo....- trata de hablar pero no podía.

-Puedo explicarte- trata de hacerlo, de verdad.

-No déjalo se están divirtiendo- se da la vuelta hacia su padre- Vámonos papa.

-No espera- lo toma del brazo- Déjame explicarte.

-No Derek déjalo, veo que se divierten y mejor nos vamos!

-No Stiles no te iras hasta que te explique.

-Que no quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones, te estabas besando con ella que más explicación quieres!!

-Pero porque te enfadas?- pregunta confuso el moreno.

-No estoy enfadado carajo!! No me importa lo que hagas!!- trata de zafarse de su agarre pero el moreno no lo soltaba.

-Stiles hijo deberías de calmarte nos están viendo- habla su padre al ver que varias personas en las mesas los miraban y susurraban.

-Por favor Stiles no es lo que crees Jenny y yo....bueno es que.....

-Déjalo Derek me queda claro, esto es lo que quieres no hay problema- porque se molestaba, porque sentía que su sangre hervía y quería estrangular a la que se decía su amiga, aunque permanecía callada y solo mirando no podía dejar de pensar en las diversas formas en las que la podría eliminar.

-No tu no entiendes nada, nunca entiendes nada, solo piensas en ti, solo piensas en lo que quieres creer y estoy cansado de eso, estoy cansado de que siempre tenga que andar detrás de ti como estúpido porque estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti carajo y es que no te das cuenta de eso!!

El silencio se hizo presente y solo las miradas de los chicos estaban fijas.

-Aww- se escuchó la voz de repente de su padre sacándolos del trance- Los ciento mate el momento- vuelve a mencionar- Mejor los espero afuera- señalando con su dedo la salida.

-Derek me voy- menciona Jennifer mientras toma sus cosas y se va- Adiós Stiles, lo siento de verdad- podía ver sus lágrimas luchar por salir de sus ojos cristalinos, sin duda le había dolido las palabras del moreno.

Esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, pensó el moreno mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba del lugar.

-Que haces suéltame!!- forcejeando.

El moreno no menciono nada y siguió avanzando, se encontró al padre del castaño esperando frente a un auto negro, se acercó y le hablo.

-Lo siento señor, de verdad siento arruinar su noche con su hijo pero necesitamos hablar seriamente él y yo, me lo llevare por un rato- el castaño lo miro sorprendido.

-No hay problema adelante, pueden llevarse el auto me iré en taxi- le dio las llaves y el moreno agradeció el gesto pues no traía auto en ese momento- Te veré en la mañana hijo- le sonríe y se marcha por la cera.

-Gracias- susurra el moreno y abre la puerta trasera y lo mete dentro.

-Pero que haces?- molesto tanto con el como con su padre por dejarlo en esa situación.

-Hablaremos tu y yo de una vez por todas- sentencia mientras se sube en la parte del piloto y arranca el auto sin rumbo fijo aun, esperando que una buena idea llegara a el pues en ese momento no sabía a donde llevarlo.

Sería una larga noche para ambos.


	12. Confesión y Sentimientos

Seguía conduciendo por la ciudad, no tenía idea de a dónde ir hasta que una idea se asomó en su cabeza, lo llevaría donde todo había comenzado, era mejor hablar donde ellos conocían, no le importaba si no era un buen lugar por ser la universidad, tenía que hablar con él.

Metió reversa al carro y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

-Que haces?- cuestiona el castaño desde la parte trasera.

-Hablaremos donde todo comenzó, donde te vi la primera vez- apaga el carro y sale del auto para después abrir la puerta trasera y sacar al castaño de la muñeca.

-Derek escucha no creo que debamos hablar de esto- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Porque no- sin voltear a verlo seguía avanzando.

-Yo- callo hasta que entraron al aula y el moreno lo soltó, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dispuso a hablar.

-Que sientes por mí?- pregunta a una distancia prudente del chico.

-Como, que?- confundido.

-Pregunto que que es lo que sientes por mí?- vuelve a formular su pregunta.

-Bueno somos amigos no?

-No pregunte si somos o no amigos Stiles.

-Y que quieres que te responda?!

-Solo seme sincero, solo dime lo que sientes por mí.

Fueron varios minutos los que permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el castaño hablo de nuevo.

-No sé lo que siento por ti.

-Porque no lo sabes?- la seriedad que tenía era sorprendente.

-No lo sé solo me confundes, demasiado- su corazón volvía a latir frenéticamente.

-Escucha Stiles, sé que arruine lo que teníamos, sé que metí la pata al haber dicho lo que dije, pero no me arrepiento, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi mejor amigo y eso jamás cambiara, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo, solo eso te pido porque no soporto esto, créeme que he hecho de todo para superar esto y no he podido.

-Pues lo has logrado bien el estar a punto de acostarte con Kate y el besarte con Jennifer- hace una pequeña mueca de enfado.

-Lo de Kate fue un error, no estaba bien y quería olvidar todo.

-Entonces quisiste lo de Jennifer?

-No es eso, Jennifer es diferente.

-Cómo diferente?- ahora comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-Ella está enamorada de mi- soltó eso como si fuera lo más natural.

-E-enamorada.

-Me lo dijo ahora mientras cenábamos.

**_-Aun piensas en el cierto- dando una probada de la comida._ **

**_-Lo siento- solo pudo disculparse, era verdad lo que decía._ **

**_-Tranquilo, lo sabía- deja de lado a la comida y se centra en el moreno._ **

**_-Trato de no hacerlo, pero no lo hare más lo prometo- le sonríe y la chica sabe que miente._ **

**_-Escucha Derek sé que te enamoraste de él, lo comprendo pero.......no puedes seguir de esta manera, tienes que hablar seriamente con él, quedar en claro las cosas._ **

**_-Las cosas quedaron en claro ayer cuando hablamos, a él no le interesa estar conmigo- desilusionado menciono esas palabras._ **

**_La chica lo miro a los ojos, pero esta vez lo miraba distinto._ **

**_-Derek tengo que decirte algo- agacha la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas._ **

**_-Dime._ **

**_-Veras, yo......es que......Derek....- los nervios la comían por dentro, como hablar de algo que habías callado durante tanto tiempo, como hablar de algo que sabes que jamás pasara._ **

**_-Vamos Jenny sabes que puedes decirme no te preocupes- entonces la chica lo miro de nuevo, determinada._ **

**_-Te amo- dos palabras que lo sorprendieron por completo- No planeo que cambie algo entre nosotros, perdí la esperanza hace mucho tiempo- sonríe amargamente- Pero....solo quiero que seas feliz, que te hagan feliz, sé que lo amas a él, lo sé porque no necesite que me lo dijeras, era obvio que así era, como lo mirabas, como te le acercabas y hablabas de el con tanta devoción, era imposible no darse cuenta, me hubiera gustado que hicieras eso conmigo._ **

**_-Yo no lo sabía......lo siento- se sentía una mierda, todo este tiempo hablando sin parar de él, haciendo cosas porque lo notara y ella apoyándolo incondicionalmente, como pudo hacerle daño sin darse cuenta._ **

**_-Tranquilo no te preocupes que estoy bien, solo te lo comento porque a pesar de eso estoy contigo, no me importa lo demás, solo que estés feliz y si él te hace feliz deberías seguir adelante hasta saber lo que él siente, solo........sé que no debería pero.......de verdad.......yo...... quisiera pedirte algo._ **

**_La chica estaba completamente roja con cada palabra que salía de sus labios._ **

**_-Lo que sea._ **

**_-Puedo besarte?_ **

-Y piensas que voy a creerte eso?!- menciona el castaño enfurecido.

-Es la verdad!!

-Como creerte cuando yo lo vi con mis ojos además estabas por acostarte con esa zorra, como pretendes que te crea!!

El moreno callo y entonces comprendió, se acercó levemente mientras el castaño comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-Que-e haces?- habla el castaño.

-Porque te molestas?- esta vez no iba a parar.

-No me molesta, porque debería de molestarme?

-Eso digo, somos amigos nada más, puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera, besarme con quien yo quiera y no tiene por qué molestarte- dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios mientras no dejaba de acercarse.

-Exacto solo somos amigos no me interesa con quien te revuelques!!

-Te molesta, admítelo.

-Que no me molesta!!!- estaba furioso.

-Claro que si- a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Idiota.....- no menciono nada más, el moreno había acortado la distancia entre ellos y había aprisionado sus labios rosados una vez más, pero esta vez era distinto, había algo que había cambiado desde la última vez y era que el castaño lo había rodeado con sus manos el cuello y el moreno había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Rosaban sus labios como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara, como si sus labios hubieran estado hechos para el contrario y tal vez así era pues de su arrogancia, de sus peleas, de sus celos in aceptados, se habían enamorado sin querer de su mejor amigo.

Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza mientras se separaba del castaño lentamente.

-Que sientes por mí?- pregunta en un susurro contra sus labios.

-Te amo- menciona sonriendo como hacía días no lo hacía.

Deposito un suave beso para terminar.

Esa noche en lugar de terminar una charla había comenzado algo que jamás habían pensado, de su amistad de años se había convertido en un sentimiento puro y hasta ahora se daban cuenta.

Habían permanecido hablando toda la noche sobre sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus problemas, sobre sus secretos, volvían a ser los mejores amigos, volvían a ser inseparables, esta vez no cambiaría nada por ahora compartían algo más.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi papa- menciona el castaño mientras permanecía entre los brazos del moreno.

-Puedes ir más tarde- apretando más su agarre al del chico.

-No puedo, está planeando su mudanza- se libera al fin de sus brazos.

-Mudanza?

-Se mudara cerca de la universidad, ya encontró un lugar y necesita ayuda con eso.

-Pues entonces yo te ayudare a ti y tú a tu papa y así todos nos ayudamos- depositando un delicado beso en su frente.

-Me parece una genial idea- con eso ambos chicos se levantaron, se ducharon y empezaron su primer domingo en pareja, su primer día juntos después de tantos problemas insignificantes que habían tenido, de negaciones que al final de cuentas habían decidido desechar pues ahora estaban juntos.

Ese día seria su nuevo comienzo de una nueva historia, los demás podrían desaparecer pues ahora planearían su nueva vida.


	13. Fiesta, Celos, Novios y Vacaciones

El día apenas comenzaba, los camiones de mudanza comenzaban a llegar con las pocas pertenecías que poseía el sheriff, todo marchaba con normalidad, todo pasaba como tenía que ser.

-Con cuidado con eso que es frágil!!- exaltado el mayor al ver que un cargador casi tropezaba y tiraba la caja de la vajilla.

-Tranquilo señor- responde el muchacho.

Las vacaciones estaban por comenzar, solo faltaba una semana para ser libres por completo y poder hacer lo que les parecía, muchos se graduarían y otros seguirían con el martirio de ir a clases, pero para una pareja en especial no les importaba en lo más mínimo, disfrutarían el último año que les quedaba y lo vivirían sin restricciones.

El moreno no tenía idea de lo feliz que podía ser al hacer reír a su mejor amigo, de verlo morder su labio inferior por morirse de ganas de besarlo, como sus mejillas cobraban un color rojizo cuando le decía que lo quería, jamás pensó que eso pasaría, pero no se arrepentía.

-Vaya ya era hora que llegaran pensé que se habían olvidado de mí?- menciona el sheriff al verlos llegar, pero un detalle que omitió lo regreso al porque estaban tomado de la mano- Que pasa?- dirigió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

El moreno fue el primero en sonreír, se acercó sin soltar su mano y le entrego las llaves del vehículo que la noche pasada le había prestado.

-Le agradezco que nos haya prestado su auto- apretó más su agarre y continuo- Vera......Stiles y yo....-antes de poder continuar el sheriff lo interrumpió.

-Sé que nunca estuvieron juntos- el moreno lo observo sorprendido- Mi hijo me lo conto, está bien no te preocupes, solo quiero que esta vez seas sincero conmigo Derek, es lo más importante como te lo dije y no me gustaría que lo lastimaran, si no tendría que usar esto- con su mano acaricia el arma que llevaba a un costado escondida detrás de su chaqueta.

-Papa!!- menciona esta vez el castaño poniéndose delante del moreno.

-Tranquilo no pienso usarla.......aun.

-No será necesaria porque NO la vas a usar, deja de asustarlo.

-No lo asusto Stiles, solo tenemos una charla amena verdad DEREK.

No sabía si contestar o no.

-Me temo que si- trago saliva.

-Der no le hagas caso solo trata de asustarte, demasiados pastelillos ya le afectaron.

-No como pastelillos- responde indignado el sheriff.

-Claro que si lo haces, crees que porque no iba seguido no sabía lo que comías, la madre de Scott me mantenía informado y la Sr. Coleman también.

-No me visita pero me pone espías, que buen hijo he criado, ten cuidado Derek te prohibirá comer bistec tarde que temprano.

-No me importaría hacerlo, si eso lo haría feliz- ambos callaron y lo observaron.

-Le succionaste el cerebro, por dios Stiles eso es un delito!!

-Papa por favor has visto demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción- también estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de, su novio? Aun no sabía que eran pero no importaba en ese momento.

-Sera mejor que entre a ver si no han quebrado la vajilla, mientras ustedes acomoden esas cajas de haya- señala una pila de cajas justo en la entrada de la casa.

-De acuerdo- responde el castaño seguido del moreno- De verdad lo harías?- cuestiona luego de minutos.

-Qué cosa?- tomando una caja.

-No te importa el bistec- sonaba ridículo ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

-No te burles- ligeramente molesto.

-Lo siento no me burlo es solo que.......de verdad me preguntaste eso?- menciona entre risas.

-Si lo se sonaba mejor en mi mente.

-Bueno pues mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no me importa ni el bistec, ni la carne, ni las salchichas- volvió a reír- Ni toda la carne asada.

-Sabes que olvídalo cometí un error al creer que te quería, sabes que no te quiero, te odio, me escuchaste te-o-dio- deletreo lo último.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

-No necesito hacerlo, te.....- antes de terminar el moreno había soltado la caja y lo había tomado para acercarlo a él y estampar sus labios con los del chico.

El castaño de inmediato rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y este lo tomo de la cintura.

Tras separarse un segundo término su frase.

-Odio- el moreno sonrió en sus labios y deposito un rápido beso.

-Y yo te amo- eso causo un sonrojo en el castaño.

-Que paso?- salió de inmediato el Sheriff al escuchar que una caja había caído en el suelo- Pero que hicieron, mis cubiertos!!!

Ambos sonrieron sin separase, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

_[...]_

-No puedo creerlo, es gay, como puedo pelear contra eso- las lágrimas corrían con tanta facilidad de su rostro ya cansado.

-Tienes que superarlo ya Malia, no permanecerás pensando en eso o sí?- cuestiono Erika.

-Lo sé pero.....

-Mejor vamos a salir esta noche, hay que divertirnos, mañana hay escuela y no podremos hacerlo, haremos una fiesta previa a las vacaciones- menciona la rubia.

La castaña tarda en responder, no estaba de ánimos pero tampoco se la pasaría sufriendo por alguien que no lo merecía.

-De acuerdo- seco sus lágrimas se paró de la cama donde había permanecido horas llorando tras la escena de aquel beso, no lo había podido superar por más que quisiera, era como una pesadilla que volvía una y otra vez pero ya estaba cansada y lo borraría por completo.

-Esa es mi chica, ahora hay que ver que te pondrás porque estas hecha un asco.

_[...]_

-Esta vez elijo yo a donde ir, siempre deciden ustedes y el lugar resulta ser un asco- menciona la pelirroja.

-Nos llevaras a un lugar para chicas- menciona molesto Scott.

-Es mejor que esos lugares de mala muerte- responde.

-Las maquinitas son lo mejor, que no les gustan?- cuestiona pero nadie respondió- Solo Stiles me entiende- cabizbajo.

-Cierto cielo, solo Stiles te comprende porque también tiene mente de niño- habla Ally.

-Oye eso duele, se supone que eres mi novia.

-Lo soy pero soy realista.

-Lydia tiene razón, hay que salir a un lugar donde nos podamos divertir- habla Jackson mientras pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja.

-Conozco un lugar al cual ir- menciona Scott.

-Que las maquinitas no Scott!!- habla Isaac.

-Que no son las maquinitas!!- responde- Escuche de un lugar que tiene poco de haber abierto, es muy cómodo y buena música.

-Me parece bien- habla Lydia.

-A mi igual- responden los demás.

_[...]_

-Bueno chicos gracias por su ayuda, creo que de lo demás me haré cargo yo solo- todos los muebles se encontraban perfectamente ordenados en su lugar, los utensilios y la ropa también estaban acomodados, solo faltaban un par de cajas que sabían eran álbum y fotografías.

-Seguro que ya no nos necesitas?- cuestiono Stiles.

-Tranquilo yo me haré cargo- se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente, esta vez no se despedirían.

-Espera un momento- oh oh peno el sheriff- Déjame ver la nevera- se separó de su padre y se dirigió abriéndola de inmediato- John Stilinski!!- levanto la voz causando una sonrisa en el moreno.

El mayor se acercó un poco.

-Me puedes explicar que es todo esto- señalando el contenido.

-Solo es un postre- sin darle importancia.

-Sabes que esto te hace daño- tomando una pequeña caja de helado.

-Sentémonos juntos y comámoslo!- responde.

-No señor esto se va conmigo- cierra la puerta y se lo lleva entre sus manos.

Era como ver una comedia en vivo, pensó el moreno.

_[...]_

La noche había llegado, pocos autos andaban por las calles alumbradas por faroles y las pocas personas se habían juntado en aquel pequeño bar, era un lugar elegante pero a la vez divertido.

-Estas seguro que quieres entrar?- cuestiona el moreno mientras se encontraba en el vehículo.

-Venimos a divertirnos no, porque no debería de entrar- responde.

-Bueno pues porque probablemente haya mucha gente dentro y te incomode.

-Porque debería de incomodarme, vienes conmigo no- no necesito más y ambos salieron del auto.

El lugar tenía una enorme entrada con dos puertas a los costados de vidrio y enredaderas de luces cayendo dándole un toque elegante, al entrar las luces parpadeaban al son de la canción.

-Vaya cualquiera diría que es un lugar decente- menciono el castaño al entrar.

-Las apariencias engañan- responde divertido.

**_(Canción: Levels – Nick Jonas)._ **

Había demasiada gente bailando, con las luces les dificultaba el ver alguna mesa en el área del comedor para poder merendar algo, pero al estar por avanzar sintieron como algo los jalaba hacia atrás.

-Diablos un asaltante!- exclamo el castaño pero al ver el rostro sorprendido de Scott se calmó un poco- Dios Scott no pudiste llamarnos?

-Si claro con esta música.

-Que hacen aquí?- cuestiona.

-Bueno venimos a divertirnos un poco- responde un poco avergonzado el castaño.

-No me digas que- su rostro se ilumino un poco.

-Ahora no Scott- menciono Stiles.

-Que tú y Derek ya están juntos!!- levanto la voz justo en el momento en que los demás se acercaban a saludar.

Genial. Pensó el castaño.

-Que has dicho?- cuestiona Lydia.

-Que están juntos- contesta Ally.

-Pero qué carajo, como es que hasta ahora me entero?- exaltada la chica.

-No es como que anduviera comentándolo por donde quiera, además, esto apenas comenzó ayer en la noche- habla el castaño

-Y tuvieron sexo?- cuestiona Isaac- Deberían decirlo al fin de cuentas Scott ya los quemo.

-Pero que pervertido eres Isaac- habla Jackson.

-Lo tuvieron?- Lydia.

-Por dios no, no tuvimos sexo!- levanto la voz el castaño.

-Pero durmieron juntos?- esa vez era Ally.

-Por dios!!- sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas de la vergüenza.

-Si dormimos juntos, pero no tuvimos nada de acuerdo- responde Derek.

-Dios mío son tan lindos!!- menciona Lydia- Mañana al salir de clases iremos a comprarte ropa nueva Stiles no puedes andar con ese buenorro en esas fachas.

-Lydia recuerdas que estoy detrás de ti verdad- menciona Jackson.

-Pero tú eres mi buenorro- eso levanto un poco el ego del chico.

-Que tiene de malo mi ropa, es muy cómoda- mirándose.

-Que es para matarse el solo verte- responde Isaac.

-Sí y lo dice el chico que usa bufanda cuando hace calor- le responde el castaño.

-La bufanda es la moda no esos pantalones deslavados.

-Son una reliquia!!

-Del siglo pasado!!- le responde el rubio.

-Basta los dos- interviene la pelirroja- Iremos y se acabó.

-Me da gusto Bro- menciona Scott- Ya era hora de verte esa sonrisa.

El castaño solo le sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno hay que bailar no nos pongamos sentimentales- habla Ally tomando al moreno de la mano y llevarlo a la pista.

-También hay que ir nosotros- la pelirroja arrastra al jugador a la pista.

-Bueno iré a buscar a Kira a ver si quiere bailar- habla Scott- De nuevo felicidades en su noviazgo- le da una palmada a ambos y se marcha.

Noviazgo? Era una palabra que no se habían planteado, tal vez si lo pensaron un par de veces pero jamás dedujeron que tenían que ser algo más que amigos, ya se tomaban de la mano y compartían besos, pero no habían hablado de eso.

-Bueno hay que ir a sentarnos y comer algo- menciono Derek y eso hizo que su corazón se achicara.

Tal vez estaban mejor así.

El área de mesas estaba a un costado de la pista de baile, era un lugar tranquilo y la música era más relajante.

Tomaron asiento casi al fondo del lugar donde solo ellos pudieran estar sin ser interrumpidos pero había sido un error, detrás de ellos estaba aquella chica por la cual había comenzado todo.

-Kate- menciono con un ligero tono de molestia el castaño al verla regocijarse en carcajadas junto a Matt.

-Solo ignórala- responde sin importancia.

-Quieres que la ignore?- con tono irónico.

-Pues claro que no te afecte, además está bien acompañada de Matt.

-Es con la que casi te acuestas y pretendes que la ignore?- estaba molesto, pero no sabía porque.

-Pero no pasó nada de acuerdo!

-Y no fue gracias a ti.

La chica pareció verlos y paro su sonrisa y le comento algo al chico y este asintió y ambos se acercaron a ellos.

-Stiles escucha.....

-Hola chicos!- menciono la mujer inclinándose del lado de Derek acción que provoco molestia en el castaño.

-Qué quieres Kate?- pregunto el moreno.

-Solo quería saludarlos pero parece que no lo necesitan, están bien acompañados- su sonrisa era completamente falsa debajo de toda esa plasta de maquillaje barato.

-Bueno pues hola y adiós- responde el moreno.

-Vaya pero que malo eres con tus amigos mi querido Derek- con su mano acaricia el hombro del moreno, pero antes de que este la apartara el castaño se puso de pie y la hizo a un lado.

-No lo toques- sentencia causando desconcierto en todos.

-Pero si el niño ha hablado, pensé que no tenías lengua y por eso estabas muy sumiso, o es que no te gusto como te follaron cariño?

-Al contrario me ha gustado demasiado como me tomo, pero no perdería mi tiempo contándotelo porque fallaste al tratar de hacerlo, es una lástima ya que es muy bueno en la cama- responde el castaño con furia.

-Eres un....- estaba por cachetearlo pero detrás de ella aparece Jenny junto a Jordán.

-Creo que te has perdido chica, mejor vete- menciona la chica mientras sostenía la mano de Kate.

-Suéltame!- furiosa.

-Te soltare porque me das asco no porque me lo pidas- responde Jenny.

-Idiota crees que me pueden tus palabras, veras quien es Kate Argent!- estaba más que molesta.

-Mejor vámonos ya Kate estás haciendo un show, dijiste que solo los saludarías- Matt la toma por la espalda y la arrastra fuera del comedor.

-Es todo un caso esa mujer- habla Jordán.

-Parrish que haces aquí?- pregunta el castaño.

-Bueno es mi acompañante- le responde la chica.

El moreno se pone de pie y con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba la abrazo.

-Me da gusto verte Jenny- tras separase.

-A mí también Derek, mírate te vez tan guapo- mirándolo de arriba abajo- Veo que te sentó bien el cambio de look, al fin de cuentas lo hiciste por el- mirando al castaño.

-Cómo?- hablo esta vez el menor.

-No te lo dijo, él quería conquistarte y por eso cambio su look, estaba desesperado porque te fijaras en él, de verdad te ama Stiles- le sonríe tiernamente.

-Yo...- trata de responder el castaño.

El que estaba muerto de vergüenza esta vez era Derek.

-Jenny no era necesario eso- menciona el moreno.

-Lo era porque eres muy tímido cuando se trata de él, deberías ser más romántico Derek Hale o yo lo apartare de tu lado y me lo quedare- le guiña un ojo.

-No lo harías.

-Quieres retarme?

-No claro que no- le causaba alegría que platicaran normalmente como si lo del beso y la declaración nunca hubiera pasado.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, hay que arrasar con una pista, me dio gusto verlos juntos, de verdad les deseo lo mejor- dice Jennifer, se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Gracias- responden ambos.

-Me dio gusto verte Stiles, me saludas a tu padre y lo veremos el día lunes a primera hora- habla Jordán antes de salir del lugar.

-Claro de tu parte- responde el chico para después verlos como se marchan del lugar.

Fue solo un minuto de silencio antes de que ambos se sentaran en la mesa y ordenaran.

-Como se habrán conocido?- cuestiona Stiles.

-Jenny es muy sociable, debió de habérselo encontrado en una tienda y pues charlaron.

-Tal vez.

-Me gusto lo que le dijiste a Kate- eso hizo que se atragantara con la comida que hace poco le había entregado el mesero.

-Am si bueno es que.....pues te estaba tocando.

-Y te pusiste celoso?

-Claro que no!

-Vamos Stiles no lo niegues.

-No lo niego, solo que no fue así.

-Entonces no te importara que baile con una chica linda- asiendo amen de ponerse de pie.

-Te sientas- señalando el asiento.

-No la verdad quiero bailar un poco.

-Te sientas Derek.

-Porque?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Esa no es la respuesta.

-No se trata de respuestas.

-Entonces me voy.

-De acuerdo si estaba celoso, pero como no estarlo si puso sus manos asquerosas en ti y se atrevió a insultarme!

-Stiles ella no se compara contigo, nadie se compara contigo, tú eres sorprendente en muchas maneras y solo contigo follaria.

-Pero que directo Hale.

-Bueno es que eso era lo que te preocupaba.

-Claro que no!!

El moreno carcajeo por el comentario y se puso de pie.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto curioso el castaño.

Vio que se colocó a un lado de él y le cedió su mano.

-Quieres bailar conmigo?

De verdad que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Sonriéndole comprendió y tomo su mano dirigiéndose a la pista.

Al entrar a la pista alcanzaron a ver a Malia junto a Erika, se miraba mejor a como había estado antes y eso causo alegría en ambos, no querían que nadie sufriera, pero tampoco querían sufrir ellos, se habían enamorado sin querer y eso era todo, no pretendían nada que les causara problemas y así era, todos se mostraban felices, aunque algunos ocultaran su tristeza con una sonrisa.

El moreno poso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y con la otra tomo la mano del castaño, este paso su brazo por su cuello y la otra la permaneció tomada del moreno.

Bailaban lentamente mientras la música era lo contrario.

-Sabes que la música no concuerda con nuestro baile- menciona el castaño al sentirse observado y señalado por los demás.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar así contigo- solo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres muy extraño Hale.

-Y tu muy preguntón Stilinski.

Permanecieron de esa manera por un largo tiempo, ninguno tenía la intención de separarse, solo manteniendo el contacto visual.

Tenían tantas dudas aun en su cerebro, tantas cosas que procesar y tantas cosas por hacer ahora que se sentían completos.

Esa noche permanecieron juntos, solo sintiéndose cerca mientras la música variaba, mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de la noche al igual que ellos.

Al pasar la media noche se retiraron, habían vuelto al lugar donde habían estado juntos la noche anterior, eso los incomodaba ya que jamás pensaron terminar de esa manera.

El moreno fue el último en entrar a la habitación, la cerro con cuidado y preparo su cama, ambos lo hicieron pero no dejaban de mirarse despistadamente hasta que el moreno hablo.

-Quieres dormir conmigo?- no quería sonar extraño o como una sugerencia indecorosa, pero de verdad deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su respiración pausada, eso lo relajaba.

-Yo....claro- volvió a acomodar su cama y se recostó entre los brazos del moreno, este lo acurruco y respiro profundo su aroma, aquel dulce y embriagante que desprendía.

-Cómo fue que cambiamos tanto?- cuestiono el castaño entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé, tal vez siempre fuimos así.

-Lo hubiera sabido.

-Stiles yo.... Sé que esto no será para nada fácil, sé que tendremos momentos incomodos porque....jamás pensamos que esto pasaría, pero quiero que funcione, porque......te amo.

El castaño tardo en responder, su corazón latía desbocado.

-También te amo Derek- responde casi en un susurro pero que el mencionado escucho sin problema.

Segundos después pregunto lo que tanto anhelaba hacer desde hace un tiempo, se acomodó y beso la frente del chico.

-Stiles quieres ser mi novio?

Shock total era como se encontraba el menor, boqueo varias veces y después respondió.

-Si Derek si quiero ser tu novio.

Ese era su comienzo, en el momento en que ambos aceptaban sus sentimientos, en ese instante en que se convertían en más que amigos, se convertían en novios.

_[...]_

El día final de vacaciones había llegado y las clases habían concluido, todos lanzaban sus cosas y otros planeaban sus días libres con lujo de detalles, era lo que tanto habían esperado y no se las iban a perder por nada.

-Estas seguro de que todo está listo ya Derek?- cuestiona el castaño mientras cierra su maleta.

-Claro que sí, el auto ya lo mande a checar y tiene el tanque lleno, Jackson, Isaac, Lydia y Ally van juntos, me marcaron hace un momento y ya salieron, Scott y Kira igual, me mandaron un mensaje, solo faltamos nosotros- cerro también su maleta mientras tomaba su celular y quitaba e altavoz.

-De acuerdo entonces me despido de mi padre y te espero a fuera- estaba en la casa del sheriff, haciendo su maleta pues se había quedado unos días con el antes de salir de vacaciones.

-Paso por ti en 20- sin más colgó el teléfono.

-Bueno hijo pues diviértanse mucho y usa bloqueador solar, la playa no es un lugar como aquí- había permanecido recargado en la entrada mientras lo veía empacar, recordaba cuando era pequeño, cuando él tenía que prepararle sus cosas, cuando se preocupaba a cada segundo de los problemas en los que se metía, pero ahora ya no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera, sino porque había crecido y ahora estaba plenamente seguro de que era feliz, de que Derek lo hacía feliz.

-Papa no me iré para siempre, solo será un par de semanas, además no estaré siempre al sol, está la cabaña y es un lugar fresco.

-No por mucho, al menos protégete- le entrega una pequeña caja de condones.

-Papa!!

-No me engañas hijo, sé que esos ruidos que a veces escuchaba no eran precisamente de risas.

Sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas de la vergüenza.

Como contradecir eso.

-No me digas nada que si no me arrepiento de dejarte ir con él.

Se acerca y lo abraza.

-Adiós papa- el ruido del vehículo se escuchó fuera de la casa y su padre sonrió.

-Anda ve- señalando la puerta.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas!- casi grito mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás.

Se acercó a la ventana y con su mano saludo al moreno que se encontraba metiendo la maleta del castaño en la cajuela, este lo miro y de igual manera levanto la mano en forma de saludo para después dirigirse al asiento del piloto y entrar seguido del castaño.

-Arranca vamos!- exaltado el menor.

-Porque?

-Pues porque mi papa sabe lo que hacemos en las noches!

-Y que es lo que hacemos?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que le sonreía divertido y arrancaba el auto.

-Derek!- fingiendo molestia.

-Tendremos que ser más silenciosos, o tienes que dejar de decir mi nombre tan alto.

\- O tal vez debería de bajarme y no ir contigo.

El moreno sonrió y se encamino hacia aquella cabaña donde pasarían innumerables noches de disfrutar sus cuerpos, donde podrían hacerlo sin medida, donde se amarían a fondo gracias al pequeño regalo que su padre les había dado.

Noches en las que el castaño solo pronunciaría su nombre mientras el sudor corría por su frente y su torso.

_-Derek más....más._

_Se abalanza y provoca un gemido sonoro de aquellos labios que besa con fiereza._

Donde el mayor lo penetrara con delicadeza pero a la vez con voracidad, pues lo deseaba, lo deseaba como jamás pensó hacerlo y era porque lo amaba.

-Derek.

-Si- contesto con su vista en la carretera.

-Te amo.

-También te amo- tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos mientras la brisa acariciaba sus rostros, en camino a una de sus muchas más aventuras que tendrían juntos.

Porque de haber pasado de ser **_amigos_** , ahora eran **_novios._**

**_ Fin... _ **


End file.
